


45 Kisses

by Aozul



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Kisses Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozul/pseuds/Aozul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've found this tumblr challenge and decided to go with it. Little drabbles with our fave duo as the main characters! Rating will cange depending on the chapter</p><p>UPDATE: I'm gonna draw a little vignette for every chapter, so check them out at the end! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here I'm again. I've found out this is a very good way to let out some stress as they're short stories without much difficulty, so I'll be uploading this with frequency (hopefuly). Hope you enjoy :)

_**First kiss** _

The first time they kiss it's anything but romantic. They're not in love, but curiosity gets the best out of her and she can't help but to ask him. She's well past sixteen, and she's tired of not understanding what is this thing that all the others teens talk about, about kisses and hugs and butterflies in the stomach and some other things she's not ready to dwell on yet. It's not that she's naive, mind you; she has simply never cared about this stuff. Now, after some talks with Soyo and unending giggles from the princess, she's really curious about it.

When she asks him, however, he regards her warily, as if she has –finally– lost her mind, but she smirks and, just like with everything they do, turns it into a challenge

“Why the face? It's just a kiss, it doesn't mean anything.”

“The fact that it doesn't matter doesn't mean I want to do it, a lot less with you.”

“What? Would it trouble you so much to kiss me? You're such a wimp.” It doesn't cross her mind that he may not want to do it because he just doesn't feel attracted to her.

“I'll let you know, China, that I don't go around kissing random people.”

“I'm not random, and this means you're gonna lose this dare.”

“I can't lose what I haven't agreed on, you know.”

“Yes, you can. I can't blame you, though, for being so fussy. I was just curious. I guess I’ll be going now; I need to write this down in my list of increasing victories over you. The day Okita Sougo lost because he didn't want to kiss a girl.” She rolls her tongue when she says the last words, trying to provoke him as she faces the street in front of her instead of him. She knows how he works. Most of the times.

“Fine, then. Come here.” She stops dead in her tracks, turning around with a smug grin and mischievous eyes. She always get what she wants, even if it involves kissing a certain sadist. She approaches him swiftly.

“I guess you're less of a chicken than what I gave you credit for.” She is still grinning conceitedly but, as soon as he leans in to level their noses –he’s taller than she's willing to accept–, she starts to lose a tiny, teensy bit of confidence. Maybe this is not such a good idea?

“You're the one who asked for it. Don't get the wrong idea.” Giving her no time to reply, he leans in and barely brushes his lips to hers, applying a little more pressure when he's sure she's not gonna punch him. It's brief and awkward, and he stops before she has time to process and respond. If she knew how to do that, of course.

There are no butterflies, no hairs standing on end, no stomach doing somersaults. Just her lips tingling and her heart a little erratic –quickly recovered–. She eyes him, observing her as well, and she furrows her brow.

“And, that's it? That's the famous first kiss people lose their heads for?” He resists the urge to laugh. She's so innocent sometimes

“You're supposed to kiss someone you like, China. That's how it works best.”

“I know how it works! It's just that it wasn't so special. Nothing to be dying for, you know, as they put it in soap operas.”

“Well, there a lots of types of kisses. It's not like you're gonna be floating on cloud nine for a simple kiss like that. And in soap operas they like to make out. There's a difference.”

“Eww, don't ever think about us doing that! Pervert!”

“Oh? You're so hypocrite. Let me remind you that you are the one who has proposed this kissing nonsense and you're the one implying things. I’ve never said I wanted to make out with you.”

“Shut up! You're making me twist my words. I'm sure you’ve infected me with some virus. I'm going home, so you can get lost!” She sticks out her tongue as a farewell, and Sougo rolls his eyes at her antics.

It's only when she gets home that she wonders why has she has asked him in the first place, having plenty of guys her age to try, and why hasn't she even thought about other possibilities. She dismisses the thought quickly, however, with a shrug.

“I’m home! What do we have for dinner?”

 


	2. Forehead kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set on the 3z universe, last year of high school.  
> Special thanks to Pahreza (ff.net), my beta reader from now onwards :)

**_Forehead kiss_ **

She hates being sick, much more if she's supposed to be having fun in their school trip! It's not everyday that you get to ski and have fun in the snow with your friends, and she had been _so_ excited for this she cannot believe her bad luck. Besides, it's her last year and she wants to make good memories with everyone. But here she's in her room, tucked beneath the duvet and lots of blankets and waiting for Soyo –aka her roommate– to bring her some pills. This is the second day she's stuck, and she's downright pissed. She can see the people skiing through her window, descending slopes smoothly and creating lines in the snow.

Her friends had offered to stay with her, but she had looked at them horrified, telling them to stop talking nonsense and assuring them that she would be fine. She wasn't going to ruin their fun too.

Finally, there's a knock on the door and it opens. Kagura sits upright hastily, her eyes lighting up waiting for her bestie. When she sees who has entered the room, though, her mood sours. _Him_.

"Yo, China. I'm surprised you haven't drowned in your misery yet." His cheeks are red from the cold and his hair is dishevelled.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Checking how my favourite pig is doing, of course."

"Cut the crap, Sadist. You don't give a fuck about my well–being. Where's Soyo?"

"She called Boss and told him she couldn't come for whatever reason, I don't really remember, but, unfortunately, I just happened to be around. He asked me to bring these to you." He takes two little boxes from his pocket, shaking them a little before approaching her. She eyes him warily, never sure what he is about to do next. Never mind they've known each for four years. You can never be careful enough with him.

As for Soyo, she's sure the rich girl is just in one of those dangerous slopes far away from where the hotel is and couldn't make it in time to give her the pills.

Sougo stops on the edge of her bed interrupting her train of thought, and Kagura frowns even more a she grips the hem of the duvet.

"What?"

"I'm not sure which one I should give to you…" He stares at her, lost in thought, and Kagura tries to snatch the boxes away from him in a swift move. He stops her putting a hand on her shoulder and sitting her down again. Then, without a warning, he leans down and presses his mouth to her forehead. The only thing she registers before snapping is that his lips are cold and a little parched.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She's flushed to the tip of her ears, and she recoils to the wall next to her bed, as far from him as possible. Then she curses for acting like that. He has completely caught her off guard. Damn.

"Gods, don't shout. I'm just checking your temperature. If you have a fever I should give these to you, not the other ones." He raises his hand with one of the boxes, but she's not done. Oh no.

"You don't have to kiss me to do that, you idiot! That's sexual harassment!"

"I'll let you know that it's a very accurate way of checking for a fever, since I don't have a thermometer. Besides, that doesn't even count as a kiss, please. How have you been kissed to make you think that was an actual kiss? So lame." He smirks when he sees her turning a shade redder, though he doesn't know if it's from embarrassment or wrath anymore. She's so funny. "Wait, have you even been kissed? I'm not sure if I ever heard something about it…"

"You're such an arrogant brat! Get the hell out!"

"Fine, fine, as you wish." He drops the boxes into her hands. "Just remember to look out of the window to see me having fun with the guys. Have a nice afternoon, China."

"OUT!" She can see him snickering, trying to suppress the guffaws, and he finally reaches the door and opens it.

"It's the blue box. And nice pjs, by the way." He looks at her one last time wiggling his eyebrows before closing the door and Kagura stares dumbfounded at it for a while.

"Nice what?" She then processes the info and looks down, feeling her brow twist. She's wearing a red tank top –not her usual style, but it was so hot in the room, damn heaters– that doesn't cover her chest in any decent way, with one strap falling down her shoulder. Bras were not made to sleep in, and she's sharing the room with Soyo, so of course she's not wearing any. And better not to think about the nonexistent pants. She thanks all the gods above for the duvet covering her rabbit patterned panties and, crossing her arms around her almost exposed bosom, she yells in frustration.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you, you asshole!"

 

 


	3. Drunk/Sloppy kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set in a university nowadays, and he's older than her. They're attending a party with their respectives classmates and find each other by chance.

**_Drunk/Sloppy kiss_ **

There has to be something very wrong with her if she is actually thinking that kissing Okita Sougo is the best thing she has ever done. Well, kissing doesn't fit what they are doing anymore; they are thoroughly making out.

The truth is that she's not exactly thinking straight at the moment, with his lips devouring her and all the alcohol she has chugged down during the past few hours. That's the only reasonable explanation for what is happening and the only reason as to why he has dragged her to the hallway to kiss her senseless. Yup, she’s not thinking straight. Not at all. And he’s just as drunk as her.

Their breaths mingle, the scent of sake enveloping them, and their foreheads touch every time they take a break. It's weird, even more so if she considers all the time she has been spending to make sure everyone in the university knows how much she hates him. Time gone to waste, it seems. But, and this is what she keeps telling herself, she's doing this because she's drunk, not for any other reason. The last thing she had in mind was a session of snogging with him.

Right?

All in all, she isn't precisely complaining right now. How could she, when he's so intoxicating. She has to give him credit– he’s handsome, intelligent and hot as hell. That is something every girl in the campus agrees on. Even if his personality seems to be rotten to the core –though some girls think his cool demeanor only makes him sexier, which fuels his ego even more– she has to admit he is a good catch. And he knows what he's doing.

It had been a bit weird at first, because the hallway kept spinning around them. During the first attempt at kissing, their noses bumped and she resisted the urge to laugh. When he finally managed to land their mouths together, it was with so much vigour she almost lost her already precarious balance, though he somehow managed to catch her in time. Now, he claims her swollen lips for the nth time and she complies wasting no time.

He directs her towards a corner with clumsy steps as she tries not to lose her balance again. Her hands are long lost in his hair, keeping his head as close as possible and, when her back touches the wall, he squeezes her between his body and the hard surface. As she loses track of time, she focuses on his tongue, as it does wonders to her; on the way his chest moves in compass with his quick and heavy breathing; on his hands getting under her blouse and making their way up her torso; on his leg pressing between hers; on the heat pooling in her stomach.

When his fingers touch the underside of her bra, however, she gasps and immediately disentangles her hands from his hair to stop him. Breaking the kiss and putting some distance between them, which is not much when his body is flushed with hers, she notices her mind clearing up as the reality of the situation catches up with her. What is she doing?

She's now more than just making out with Okita Sougo, her nemesis since she met him when she was 14 years old and the guy who is always making her life a mess for various reasons. Some of them have to do with the way they always fight, which has become their routine; others have to do with the fact that he's actually a good person deep – _very_ deep– inside his heart, and he has actually helped her more than once. She doesn't want to accept it because it only confuses her more and because it leads to the last of the reasons, which she doesn't even want to dwell on –she has feelings for him. Not the helplessly–in–love–girl kind of crush, but the one that can tire her out because she's fed up with this relationship that doesn't advance.

She's normally fine with the situation, because she's not that emotional to start with. Her life doesn't revolve around him and she's perfectly able to keep on living her simple yet currently happy life. She doesn’t need him that much, so she tries to keep him away with their petty, stupid fights. But she’s human, and there are, and will always be, bad days when she would like to know that he does care for her. It's during these times that she doesn't know what to do, because his behaviour has always made it clear that he sees her as a way of killing time, nothing else, and she's not about to get her heart broken after all the things she has gone through during her life.

Confessing would only bring her a headache and, like she thinks most of the time, she's fine with the way things are as long as he doesn't try to get into her pants. Which is what he's trying to do right now. Hence her abrupt stop and the comeback of her common sense.

“Okita, stop.” Her voice is hoarse and her hands would be trembling if she weren't gripping his arms. She keeps telling herself it's the adrenaline. Stupid, stupid her. He raises his eyes to look at her, and the lust in them makes her flinch. “Let me go.”

“What–”

“I said let me go.” She's trying really hard to keep her voice low, but she can feel the wrath and frustration piling up inside her. She doesn't have the right to be mad, however, because she has allowed everything that has happened up till now –more than that, she has reciprocated and enjoyed it herself– and because he puts her down the moment she asks. She hadn't noticed he had lifted her up in the fervour of the moment. She lets go of him, too, and he takes a couple of steps back.

Without another word, she walks past him and makes her way towards the room where the rest of their classmates are.

* * *

 

Sougo watches her retreating back and, when she's out of sight, he pounds his head against the wall, sighing with frustration

_‘Damn!’_

He inhales deeply, trying to calm his erratic heart in an attempt to even his breathing. He feels lightheaded and he really wants to do something with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Sadly, that something has to do with the girl that has just fled the place and he’s not gonna scare her more. She has just used his surname, which can only mean one of two things. First option, she’s strangely happy with him and she has graced him with the affectionate term –which only occurs once a year if he’s lucky–, though he can tell this is not the case here. That only leaves him with option number two–  she’s incredibly mad or upset with him.

He curses again, congratulating himself for his lack of self-restraint. Instead of picking up a fight with the girl he’s in love with, like he normally does, he has chosen to almost have sex with her in a hallway. Just great. No wonder she hates him.

  


	4. Awkward kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the 3z universe (second kiss too), though they're older now :)

**_Awkward kiss_**

Sougo sighed out of frustration, looking sideways to the girl sleeping in the passenger seat.

“What I’m supposed to do with you now?” Said girl stirred a bit, eyes closed and smiling without a worry in the world. She was probably dreaming about that disgusting snack she liked so much. The seaweed flavoured one. Sougo rubbed his forehead with his fingers, trying to chase his tiredness away. That rich girl owed him a big one. Again.

He didn’t know why but, for some reason, that Soyo best friend of Kagura’s always set them up somehow. This time, she had asked him to take Kagura home, since her bodyguards had arrived to take herself home and she didn’t have the time to look after the redhead herself. In his opinion, an excuse as lame as the fake and apologetic smile the girl had given him while saying goodbye, giving him no chance to protest. No time his ass. If that girl had asked for it, he was more than certain that her men would have looked out for her friend and given her a lift home.

However, here he was, contemplating about what to do. He was glad they were inside his car, because it was snowing outside and they would have frozen to death by now. On the one hand, he couldn’t take her home because she didn’t have her purse with her. Or her keys. Just fantastic. He was sure he had seen the item in Soyo’s hand before she took her leave. That girl wanted him to go crazy. Kagura was currently living alone, too, so there was no one in her flat to pick her up or to open the door to let her in. Calling anyone else was out of the question as soon as he looked at the time. Three in the morning. Great.

On the other hand, he couldn't leave her alone in the middle of the street, for God’s sake. It was that late and the temperature was below zero. He wasn’t that evil, either. So, making up his mind and deciding there was no other option left, he drove all the way to his own home, hoping she wouldn’t punch him to death the next morning.

He parked the car just in front of his gate and went to open up her door. She was still sleeping and he didn’t even try to stir her awake. He had known her long enough to know that she wouldn’t be opening her eyes anytime soon, so he just picked her up. He prayed for her not to wake up and, when he felt her breath evened, he carefully closed the door and locked the car. Making his way to the entrance of the building he thanked for her warmth, because damn it, it was frigging cold!

At least it was late, because he didn’t know what he would have said if someone had seen him carrying a seemingly passed out girl in his arms to his home. Patiently waiting for the elevator, he readjusted her weight. She sure weighed quite a bit for someone so small, though he knew she was mostly made of muscle –and all the copious amount of food she always ate– due to the martial arts she practised. He was glad for all the hours he had spent training himself, his arms having gotten used to the strain.

They finally made it to his door and he secured her in one arm before reaching for the keys in his pocket, making sure she wouldn’t fall. The last thing he needed right now was a disoriented and angry Kagura. What he didn’t expect, however, was for her to shift in her sleep and casually wrap her arms around his neck, her head resting on top of his shoulder and her lips grazing his skin. He stood still, shocked when she mumbled some nonsense and pressed her lips to his neck in a more than awkward kiss. His very sensitive neck. A chill ran up his spine and he felt  goose bumps all over his body.

_‘Damn, damn, damn, damn. What the hell, China. You’re not even awake!’_

She murmured something again and relaxed, her arms loosening, and not a bit aware of what she had just done. When he regained his capacity to think again, he hurriedly unlocked the door and rushed inside towards his bedroom, dropping her quite unceremoniously on the bed. He made a beeline for the adjacent terrace right after, in serious need of some fresh air. The wind welcomed him with a freezing gust as he inhaled deeply, his lungs burning and his head clearing up. After five minutes he decided to go back inside to put her to sleep.

Sougo frowned when he saw how she had accommodated herself in his bed, her arms resting under his pillow and her face completely relaxed in a contented smile. Rolling his eyes at her ease, he decided what she was wearing was good enough to serve as  pyjamas, so he proceeded to take off her shoes –and his, as he had forgotten to do so before–, and tuck her under the duvet before heading for the living room. He would be fine with the sofa if that meant he could finally lie down.

* * *

Kagura woke up to a definitively nice scent she was somehow familiarized with. She had smelt it somewhere else before, and it was kinda nice. Her groggy mind decided she liked it very much. Then, she realised she didn’t possess anything that could smell like that, so she opened her eyes. The girl didn’t recognise the room she was in and she promptly panicked. Lifting the duvet, she sighed in relief when she saw she was still wearing her clothes. She furrowed in the sheets and closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened the previous night, but the last thing she recalled was falling asleep at Otose’s counter. She had been there with Soyo, Shinpachi and some more of her old school classmates at their annual reunion. Where was she now, though?

She stood up warily –a little sad she had to leave the comforting blankets–, trying to make as little sound as possible, and poked her head out of the door. Peering at her surroundings she found a hallway leading to a living room. With a sofa. With someone sleeping on it.

Sadist.

Oh gods. Of all the people to take her in, it had to be him. Sure, she was relieved it had been him and no some creepy geezer, but still. He was him, after all. Sadist, her rival. And she had just slept in his room. In his comfy bed that of course smelled like him. Very, _very_ nicely. But that was something he didn't need to know. More important, why wasn’t she home? And who had decided this?

Being straightforward like she was, waking him up and asking him herself would be the best option. But he was, for once, quiet and not insulting her. And it was nice, being in the same room as him and not fighting each other.

Kneeling down and putting her elbows on the armrest to support her head, she observed him. It really was a rare sight but then an idea popped in her head. A marker. She needed a marker. Where could he have one? In her haste to find one, though, she slipped on the wooden floor and fell face first to the floor, waking Okita up as a result.

“Ow, ow, ow.”

“What the hell? China? What are y– Oh, yes..” He puffed and rolled, facing the back of the  sofa and tugging the blanket up to cover his head. “So early and making such a ruckus. In a house that isn’t even yours, how polite of you.”

“Shut up! And don’t act so matter of factly! What am I doing here?” When he made no signs of answering her she crawled to the sofa, reaching for the blanket and gathering it in her arms, leaving Sougo exposed to the cold morning air.

“For fuck’–”

“Why am I here?” She looked at him dead in the eye and he raised an arm to cover his eyes.

“Your friend left without you and told me to take you home. But you didn’t have keys and it was too late to call anyone to pick you up. Hence you’re here now. You should be grateful. Now, would you give me my blanket back? I’m dying here.”

“You’re such a baby. Hmph! And I don’t believe you; Soyo would never leave me alone.” She threw the object back at him, sitting on the floor and resting her head on the sofa.

“Ask her yourself.”

“I will, don’t worry.” After a little while her stomach grumbled. “Sadist.”

Silence.

“Sadist!”

“What!?”

“I’m hungry.”

“That’s nothing new.”

“Stop being an ass and prepare breakfast!”

“You mean lunch, right? And I’m not getting up. You’re free to do whatever you want. Just let me sleep.”

Kagura didn’t need him to tell her again, so she happily left looking for the kitchen. He was not aware of what he had just done. She was gonna ravage his food and he couldn't complain later. He had given her permission, after all. And while she was at it, she might also find the damn marker. He was not ending the day without an artistic touch to his annoying face.

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added images for the previous chapters, so check them out! :D


	5. Angry kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 3 :D

_**Angry kiss** _

“You are joking, right?” Sougo shifted his red eyes away from the girl happily chatting with her friends to look at her brother again, not an ounce of joking in his gaze. “There’s no way on earth I’m doing it.”

“Oh, but, you know, a deal is a deal, isn't it?” Kamui smiled his disgustingly sweet smile.

“You're not supposed to cheat when making a bet.”

“You are _never_ supposed to trust me. I never said no cheating. You should be aware of this by now. And you would only be proving me right if you didn't do it.”

“There's nothing to prove and noth–”

“Bullshit. You two haven't even looked at each other since that party, and Kagura's been acting way too suspicious lately; she locks herself in her room as soon as she gets home. I haven't seen her eating _sukonbu_ in ages.”

“I think you should look better, then.” He gestured with his head towards the table the girls were sitting around, the redhead smiling and with a piece of said snack in her mouth. “She looks pretty normal to me.”

“Then go and kiss her.” Kamui really was a nuisance sometimes. Well, always, who was he trying to fool. “If there's nothing going on between you two she will just yell at you like she always does when you annoy her. It shouldn't even bother you, right? It's not like she means something to you in the first place.”

Sougo regarded Kamui with cold eyes, wondering if he had discovered something or if he was just teasing him unknowingly, playing with them to kill time.

“Will you shut up and leave me alone if I kiss her? I don't even know where you have gotten this stupid idea of something going on between us.”

“I will.” The redhead raised his right hand to prove he wasn't lying, and Sougo sighed. Kagura was seated at the tea table of her living room having fun and, considering their last encounter –aka let's have some fun in the middle of the hallway and hope no one interrupts us–, he knew this was gonna end bad. But, like Kamui had told him, if he didn't do it he would only be acting suspicious. He wouldn't have had a problem kissing her as a prank before, so he couldn't let everyone think that something had happened indeed and that he didn’t want to do it now.

* * *

Kagura saw him entering the room and her expression changed, an angry frown forming on her face as she hotly got up from her seat. She didn't need anyone to tell her he was coming her way, and she decided to meet him halfway. They had delayed things for too long and, though she knew this was neither the place nor the moment to talk about it, she was gonna make sure to let him know that he could go to hell in the meantime. She wasn't anyone’s quickie.

She had no idea about what he wanted now, though she knew it couldn't be anything good. However, he was totally not gonna ruin her evening with Soyo and Nobume.

When she was two steps away from him, she opened her mouth to yell at his face what she thought of him at the moment –with more offending and rude words than usually– but he just leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Again.

It took her by surprise, but this time she wasn't under the effects of the alcohol and she bit his lips hard, drawing blood. Okita hissed and stepped back, a hand to his mouth as the other covered hers before she had the chance to talk.

“You bitch! What is your problem?!” She knew her face was red due to the wrath she was feeling and her eyes could have killed him on the spot, yet he had the gall to whisper in her ear. “Don't give me that look and listen for once –slap me.”

Kagura didn't think it twice, nor did she wonder about his reasons. It was what she had in mind, after all. Soyo gasped when her friend’s hand crossed Okita’s face and Nobume’s eyebrows shot upward, some crumbs of her donut falling to the floor. Her stupid brother had started to laugh, leaning against the frame of the door and mumbling something along the lines of _‘I guess you were right and she is acting normally’_ but she couldn't care less. She revelled in her stinging fingers and Sougo’s contempt face. He deserved it.

“Wow, China, now you don’t even know how to take jokes lightly.”

“Get the hell out of here. Now.” Her tone was cold.

“No need to tell me twice, you brat.” Kagura sat back down as soon as he disappeared through the door again and Soyo asked her immediately.

“What was that, Kagura–chan? Are you okay?”

“Yes, he's just an aashole. Nothing new. Let's just pretend this never happened. What were we talking about?”

She was glad when the girls resumed the talking without more comments about what had just happened, and she reminded herself just once that she needed to talk with him. If he thought he was gonna go around doing what he pleased she was gonna make sure he got it bad.

That night, she got a text from him. _‘If you don't want anyone to find out about the other time you’d better start acting normally, cause your brother is starting to get really irritating.’_

 


	6. I'm sorry kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following tumblr prompr by tragicashwritingprompts
> 
> “Yes, I know this is your sweatshirt and that we broke up five months ago but it’s really comfy okay. I totally don’t wear it because like it still smells like you or is the only thing that even remotely feels like home since you moved out. Pfft. Absolutely not.” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random one-shot set nowadays too.  
>  **NSFW**

_**I'm sorry kiss** _

Sougo’s resolve to get things done quickly and coldly _almost_ disappears when the door opens to reveal a kinda happy though confused Kagura wearing one of his old sweatshirts. Her face changes, however, as soon as she sees who is standing on the other side of the door and she _almost_ closes it on his face. His quick reflexes kick in and he's able to put a foot between the wall and the wood, so she grimaces and frowns, adopting a defensive stand.

“What the hell are you doing here?” It's been some months since they broke up and they haven't seen each other ever since, not after how things ended between them. Still, he can't help but notice she's looking as fine as ever, even more so donning his old clothes, which barely reaches her mid–thigh. He vaguely wonders if she's wearing anything under it –she didn't used to when they were living together, apart from panties during daytime–, but he doesn't say anything about it. The look she gives him, however, tells him that she has noticed his brief yet intense stare and she crosses her arms across her chest.

“Don't look at me and get the hell outta here now. If you think you can come here uninvited anytime you want you'r–”

“I’ve just come to fetch a few of my things. I’ll leave right after. Let me in.”

“It's not the right moment. Come another day.” It's then that it occurs to him that she may be dressed like that not because she still likes wearing his clothes, but for another completely different reason altogether. An unpleasant and unwelcome feeling settles in the pitch of his stomach.

“Are you with someone?” She looks taken aback for a moment, then something akin to discomfort flashes past her eyes as she gets the innuendo of his tone. He suddenly wants to punch a wall because damn, it has barely been five months and after all they went through she has already decided to let it go, but she hugs herself instead shaking her head no and relief floods through him. Still, he chastises himself because he's not supposed to be acting like this.

“I'm alone. Just… just be quick.” Not the _‘it's none of your business’_ kind of harsh reply he was waiting for. Her voice is weak, and it looks like she's tired and she has just lost a battle against herself. Still, she steps aside to let him in, the familiar sight of her, _their home_ , welcoming him. It's warm inside, and he can hear the TV on the living room. He walks across it ignoring the blanket and the popcorns towards the bedroom with firm steps.

* * *

Kagura closes the door softly, inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm her erratic pulse. She wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon, a lot less in her doorway without prior warning, and her chest suddenly aches. She turns around to see that he has already disappeared from her sight, and she makes her her way inside with a heavy heart. It pains her to know that he had thought she might have been with someone else, because she's completely not over him. If he believes she's been sleeping around with other guys he's got it all wrong.

He's rummaging through the closet when she enters the room, and it's painful to see him there knowing that he's not going to stay. Not anymore.

She's also embarrassed because he has caught her wearing one of his clothes but dammit, it smells like him and it's the only thing she has left to remind her of him, of their time together. She realises she's still clad in it and she makes an attempt to take it off to give it back to him, but he stops her.

“It's fine, you can keep it.” He isn't even looking at her, and she remembers they didn't even need words to know what the other was thinking. They were always better with actions. That's why this cold indifference they're trying to put up hurts her more than anything else, because they're all about shouting and yelling at each other and then hotly kissing and making up. She doesn't know how to cope with this silence that screams that something is wrong with them. She’s so tired of it.

“Oh, mmh, fine. I'll be on the living then; call me when you're done.”

“Sure, China.”

The nickname is out of his lips before he can stop it and she stops dead in her tracks. These last words of him snap something inside her, and she's so done with this stupid facade she's been trying to keep around him –never mind that is falling to pieces nonetheless. She's so done with feeling lonely even though her friends have tried a million things to cheer her up. She's so, so done with their stupid pride and their immature bullshit. Because this doesn't work without him.

The redhead spins around and closes the distance between them with two long steps in a second, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her, kissing him on a whim. She doesn't know where this is going but who cares anymore. She wants him back with her.

Sougo gasps when she tackles him and freezes when her mouth covers his, grabbing her shoulders to stop her from furthering disbalancing him. His reaction is automatic and his lips are moving with hers against his better judgment. Oh god he has missed this.

He barely manages to pull back a little to whisper “Kagura, what are you–” before she clutches his hair and reclaims his lips again. It's then that he decides to let go and drown in her. It's not like his defenses have always been good with her to start with.

Kagura’s heart flutters when he kisses her back and she leans in more, tiptoeing, while his hands find her hipbones, pressing her against him, and then moving under her –his– sweatshirt to find her skin. Her stomach jumps out of its place and she feels her skin warming. She mimics his action and her hands roam his torso as the muscles flex under her touch; she revels in the way he shudders. Sougo pulls back again and she opens her eyes to find him out of breath and looking at her with a piercing gaze that makes her beam up at him. And she kisses him deeper, opening her mouth to let him in.

The young man moves his hands up her body, grazing her sides with his fingers and stopping right below her breasts, teasing. She groans in his mouth.

“Sougo…”

“What?” The idiot is smirking but she is having none of it, so she rolls her hips and he squeezes her in response, hissing.

“Fuck!”

“Sure.” She's the one smirking now as she knowingly raises her arms, bouncing a little and waiting for him to take off her sweatshirt. He complies and she trembles when the cold air makes contact with her, but it’s nothing compared to the feeling of his hot breath fanning her skin. Sougo lifts her up and buries his head in her chest as he walks towards the bed. Kagura is fumbling with the bottoms of his shirt, but her fingers are trembling with pleasure and she's only able to open two before they both fall on the mattress.

“Ouch, you idiot! What are you doing? That hurt!”

“Be quiet, will you?” Looking at her failed attempt to undress him, he removes his shirt himself along with the rest of his clothes and tosses them to the floor carelessly, effectively shutting her up. “Better like this.”

He resumes the kissing along her body and one of his hands finds the hem of her underwear, yanking it down and making her whim in anticipation. He tosses it aside too.

She reaches for his face and cups his cheeks while capturing his lips for the nth time and he takes his chance to thrust into her. They moan and stop moving for a second, gasping, before they start to move against each other again. They both know this won't last long after all the time they’ve been waiting.

Her nails scratch his back and she's certain she's leaving marks, but he's too busy nipping her neck and concentrating on the short, hoarse yelps leaving her mouth that only prompt him to fasten the pace. Kagura raises her hips one last time before clutching his shoulders and yelling out loud, followed by a sharp intake of breath from the man in her arms that collapses on top of her right after.

Her eyes are open, but the ceiling is unfocused and she can't hear a thing for a moment. His face is still pressed to her neck, and she moves one hand to his head, raking his hair. After a while he removes himself out of her and she rolls them over, looking at him.

“That was amazing.”

He smiles and she flushes at the rare sight. He looks pleased and satisfied and she can't help but peck him on the lips before speaking again.

“I'm sorry, for everything.” She bites the insides of her cheeks and his expression turns serious.

 “It's fine, I'm sorry, too. It wasn't just your fault.” Apologies are not common between them, but some situations call for it. She's not gonna feel miserable anymore if she can work things out with him.

“So, are we…?”

“Together? Do you even need to ask, China? I was hoping your common sense had gotten better during these months. Was my waiting in vain?”

“You idiot, I shouldn't even have worried. I'm gonna take a shower. Thanks to you I’ve missed the amazing film I was watching before you came in to disrupt my life.”

“You mean before I came in to disrupt your boring sex life, right?”

She shows him her tongue before hopping off the bed and running for the bathroom. Sougo decides to wait for her to come out before taking a shower himself; he will join her later on the sofa. Meanwhile, he closes his eyes and buries his face in the pillows. They smell like her and he sighs in content. This is not exactly how he was imagining things to turn out, since it seems he has thrown _quick_ and _cold_ away. But he doesn't mind. This is way better than what he had expected.

Being back home feels nice.


	7. I've missed you kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand this one follows the canon story. Kind of what if a cuple of years pass and thet fall in love along the way? Because we don't know if the Shinsengumi are in space or they're just travelling through Japan, I haven't specified it.

_**I've missed you kiss** _

Before he has had enough time to slide the door closed, Kagura is already grabbing his face and crashing their lips together. She's greedy, because she hasn't been able to see him in the past two months, so she kisses, bites and plays. Sougo is just as earnest as her, because he has waited for this just as long as she has.

Ever since he left with what was left of the Shinsengumi, and ever since he came back the first time, their meetings have been sporadic and short. He never comes to stay for too long, and they both know that. It's dangerous for him, because the authorities are still looking for him and Edo it's not a safe place anymore. Not until they, their people, do something about it.

They can't exactly pinpoint when all this started, because they didn't realise it until it was already there, alive, budding and foreign, albeit not unpleasant at all. They hadn't talked about it because words meant little to them, and they’ve always shown things through actions, so it was a matter of time before it happened.

No one knows about it yet, as they have decided. Any of this being public would be dangerous for them and for the rest of the group, with enemies hiding at every corner looking for the smallest of the chances to strike, so for the moment they have settled for rushed kisses, suggestive yet careful touches and meaningful glances –though those have always been there.

That's why Kagura pours her soul into every kiss, into every caress they share. They're at Zura’s, in Akiba, and dinner is ready, so they should be appearing anytime now. But they don't seem to remember any of this as the young Yato pushes Sougo against the _shoji_ , her body warm and real against his as he places his hands at her lower back to bring her closer and keep her in place, enjoying these still kinda new feelings.

She claims his lips again and he smirks, because he knows she likes to lead the way. She's strong, stubborn and harsh, and that doesn't change when their mouths meet and her hands grip the sandy hair covering his nape, pulling and effectively making him groan. He bites her in retaliation, capturing her bottom lip with his teeth and revelling in the sounds leaving her mouth. He lets go of her and she nuzzles him with her nose, leaving kisses along his cheeks and jaw and mumbling a soft _‘I’ve missed you’_ , though he can already tell that for the way she’s acting. He kisses her again, and she flushes her body to his.

He knows they should stop, because the others are gonna start wondering where they are and because things are getting a little out of hand. He pulls back a little, and Kagura whines and leans in again, though he stops her touching his forehead to hers.

“We should get going.”

“I know.” She sighs and leans away, taking a couple of steps back to look at him. Her cheeks are red and her lips swollen, and he gives her his trademark smug smirk.

“Are you planning to go out like that? ‘Cause it looks like you’ve just run a marathon.”

“S–tu–pid, it's your fault, not mine. And you don't look any better, for your information. You go first, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“As you wish, though don’t get used to it.” He pecks her one last time and then leaves. Kagura lets some time pass before she goes out herself, headed for the room where everyone is already waiting and wishing they’ll have more alone time later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. By the way, does someone need a hug?? Because I wasn't ready for the new ending. At all. I also love the fact the fact DOES was in charge of the opening because their music is +++A and fits the mood so well wow.


	8. Seductive kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again! Hehe, this time something naughtier 8) Random day after finals at the uni. I wanted to thanks Pahreza (my beta reader) for the help with this one :)

**_Seductive kiss_ **

“So, Soyo–chan, would you mind telling me one more time why are we here?”

“Sure! We've just finished our exams and I wanted us to have some fun, so I thought this would be a good idea.” Soyo smiled brightly and Kagura sighed.

“And your idea of fun includes us working in a… strip club?”

“Well, you know how this friend of mine needed two shift covers for just tonight, and we're not even pink bunnies!” Kagura looked at her attire and sighed again. Soyo had told her they were going to be doing something different that night, and she had actually followed because her friend wasn't supposed to be mental, right?

Damn no, it didn't seem like it. So now she was stuck here for the whole night –she was Kagura, and she wasn’t a chickening out of anything even if it meant serving drunk guys. And the problem with the attire? She was wearing a fucking black bunny suit like those playboy girls wore. Like Soyo had said, at least she wasn't wearing a pink or a red one, which included services she wasn’t ready for. Black equalled to serving drinks. Some teasing, maybe, if the girl felt like it. For that, she was glad; it was like being a waitress but with a costume, and she was familiar with that thanks to helping Otose with the bar sometimes.

The first part of the night went by uneventfully. Alcohol had not started to make people go crazy yet and, even though high heels were not the most comfortable shoes to walk around in, she managed pretty good. Soyo, being as polite and graceful as only rich girls who have been taught strict manners could be, was a natural and was having a great time. In their first break of the night the brunette told Kagura that if she actually smiled more, her tips would get better.

It was at the end of said break that her rich and mischievous friend nudged her in the ribs, signalling with her head to one of the tables that was being occupied by some guys at the far end of the local.

“Eh? What is it? Some hot blokes?” Kagura turned to look at Soyo with an inquisitive gaze, but she just smiled enigmatically.

“Well, they sure are hot, but I’m sure there's one that will pick up your interest among the others. Why don't you take a look again?” Kagura did so, squinting, and her stomach dropped when she recognised the flaxen hair, the gait and the familiar broad shoulders.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Soyo chuckled discreetly raising a hand to cover her mouth and Kagura banged her head against the nearest wall. “Oh my god. I had completely forgotten it was Gori’s bachelor party today. Shit. And they have to come here, of all places. And that's my zone, too! My luck sucks. Oh gods. If he sees me I won't see the end of it!”

“Why do you say that?”

“Just look at me, at this stupid outfit! I'm a walking pantomime!”

“It's cute, you're hot, my dear Kagura–chan, and I think this can be fun and you can get something out of it.” The blue eyed girl mumbled something regarding a certain someone not knowing the meaning of cute, but her friend ignored her. “You see, turn this into another challenge. You both love those and, if you're so embarrassed, just act as if this is a simple game with him.”

“A game. Are you serious?”

“Deadly serious.”

“And what kind of game would that be, if I may know?”

“Mmnh, I don't know; let me think… Ah, yes! Why don't you try to seduce him?” Soyo’s eyes lit up and Kagura looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

“Oh, I have a better idea. Why don't I go and simply ask him if he wants to hook up? That would be more direct. Are you out of your mind? The day I seduce him is the day you can take me to some mental health care hospital or something!”

“Are you saying no to a challenge against Okita Sougo?”

“Hell no! I mean, errr, mmmh… This won't be necessary if he doesn't see me, right? I can’t challenge him if the opportunity doesn’t present itself and wait, I’ll go to talk with the boss so she assigns me other tables. Yes, I'll do that. That way we won't even have to see each other and I won't die out of embarrassment.”

“I think it's a little late for that, Kagura–chan. He's coming this way.”

* * *

“My, my, isn't it China? I thought you couldn't stand any lower, but here you are dressed in a bunny suit. Do you need money that much?” What a good way to start conversation. Then again, it was Okita Sougo the one talking; she could expect anything coming from his mouth. Except compliments. Those were not on his list of words you can use during conversation.

“Go fuck yourself. Do you have any problem with these clothes? Cause as it stands now, you're _my_ customer tonight and you’re the one who has chosen to come here in the first place.”

“Actually, Okita–san, we’re here doing a favour to a friend.“ Soyo decided to intercede before things got out of hand. “It's just for tonight. Now, if you two excuse me, I’ll go tend to my tables. Our break is over, Kagura–chan. I'll see you later! And I hope you two behave.” Soyo winked and waved her hand, turning around and blending with the rest of the bunny girls, her little, puffy tail bouncing behind her and disappearing among the crowd.

“If that’s the case, I don't know how they have accepted a mountain gorilla like you in here. You're everything but cute and sexy, China.” Kagura’s blood boiled and she tightened her hands into fists, trying not to smash his head into the floor. He was gonna pay for that one blow to her hidden yet still existent feminine pride. Even so, she willed herself to remain calm, as she was working and this idiot was not gonna ruin her night. Even if she had been complaining before, the job was actually somehow funny. As long as some creep didn't slap her butt out of the blue, that's it.

“Do you think so, police officer?” Her tone dropped a few notches, and for the first time in her life, she approached him without any intention of fighting and instead using her charms. Which were quite visible tonight. The bunny piece had a zipper going all the way down to the small of her back. It made the outfit tight, meaning her breasts, which were a considerable size, were pushed up giving quite a view. If it weren't for said zipper compressing yet securing her chest, the heart–shaped neckline would have fallen down a long time ago. The black colour and tight material only served to accentuate her curves, narrow waist and wide hips, and to show her flat and covered stomach; years of training martial arts had done the last to her.

So she stepped towards him, stopping inches away from him and crossing her arms below her bosom. If he hadn't been looking before, she would give him reasons to do so now. Just for tonight, she was going to be the one doing the teasing and getting the best out of him; she was accepting Soyo’s suggestion and there was no way she was backing down. He was gonna suffer and she was gonna enjoy every single and sweet second of this, with this sadistic bastard wrapped around her finger. And she was gonna prove him wrong, she could be damn sexy when she wanted to.

“So you’re actually calling me by my title now, uh?”

“Yeah, I might have to teach you a few things.” She batted her lashes and he furrowed his brow at her gesture, regarding her warily.

“China, what–” She didn't give him time to finish and pushed him with her open palm towards the staff door that was right behind them, effectively getting rid of the people around and the insufferable noise. Okita promptly found himself pinned against a wall by her body as her hand closed on his tie and her mouth pressed to his neck. She thanked the high heels; usually, she only reached his chest.

He gasped and visibly stiffened when she nibbled the skin above his pulse and she mentally patted herself. Kagura pulled away from him just enough to take a look at his face, her fist never leaving its hold on his tie, and she smirked at what she found. His eyes were wide with surprise and his pupils were dilated; she was more than sure it had little to do with the dim lights. The corners of her mouth tilted upwards.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’ve said I'm a mountain gorilla and I'm gonna have to prove to you that I actually am a _woman_. Now be a good boy and behave.” She was purring and though Kagura was not really sure what she was supposed to do to seduce a man, a lot less such a seemingly lady killer like Okita Sougo was supposed to be, she remembered the stupid girly magazines her classmates read and some of the films she had seen during sleepovers.

_‘Okay, I can do this. If I don't want him to tease me until my demise I actually have to make him look more stupid than I do. Watch the queen conquer, you idiot Sadist!’_

It was then that he reacted to her ministrations and he raised his hand, reaching for a strand of her long hair and entwining it between his fingers. She gazed down inquiringly, wondering what he was up to and gauging his effect on her, deciding then that it was inoffensive. When she looked up again, however, she found his face shaded by the poor lighting in a way that made her blood pump faster and his eyes gleaming with something she couldn't quite define.

“Fine, bunny _girl_.” His voice was low. “Show me what you have.”

The girl returned to her previous spot on his pulse yanking down the tie and he gasped again. She opened her mouth, rolling her tongue and sucking the thin skin multiple times as it turned gradually red. He grunted in approval, and the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair came to grip her waist. She moved upwards then, following his strong jawline and leaving wet, open mouth kisses here and there, approaching his mouth and kissing the corner of his lips as her hands travelled all the way up from his biceps to his shoulders, then down to roam his chest and play with the top bottoms of his shirt.

She stopped, the ghost of her lips on his and their heavy breathing mingling. Their noses were touching and she just needed to lean in a little more to seal their lips. Now, kissing Sougo had definitely not been on her plans tonight, or any other day, for the record, –if she skipped those times when he looked downright hot and sexy and she was feeling kinda awkward and her mind conjured stupid images of her snogging him, of course. But with the present situation, his thin and parted lips were nothing short of alluring and inviting, although she resisted the urge to give in. No. This time he was the one begging, though she didn’t have to wait long.

When he finally closed the gap, after one silent and short fight for a change, she grabbed his face with her hands and flushed her body to his as everything became a mess.

Opening her mouth and applying more pressure, Kagura sucked and bit his lower lip, grazing with her teeth and sensing the way he reacted when her chest was squished to his. The man groaned out loud when she wiggled a little, grabbing her ass with both hands and squeezing it as she tiptoed out of reflex, letting out a whimper. His tongue entered her mouth and she let him be, more preoccupied with the way he was starting to grind their hips together. Okay, maybe this was getting a little out of hand, but damn, it felt _good_ . _Damn good_.

Kagura moved her hands to his hair and raked his scalp; she pushed his bangs away from his face, passing her fingers through them and pulling, because she needed some kind of distraction concerning the heat pooling in her stomach and going further down. Distraction gone to waste when he lifted her up roughly and she felt his muscles flexing as she glided down his body to settle her legs at his hips. Holy fuck. This was getting way out of hand. Way out of… No, no. Wait, wait, wait. The plan was to seduce him, and that was accomplished a long time ago. Now this needed to stop. For the sake of her sanity, mostly, but also because she wasn't willing to deal with a slip with Okita Sougo.

Loosening her legs and disentangling her hands from his hair, she landed neatly on the floor. He protested when her mouth left his, but she held him back with a hand to his shoulder, gulping. Her body ached at the sudden lack of physical contact. She clucked her tongue when he squeezed her butt again.

“No, no, no” she said with a fake sweet voice, taunting, and taking advantage of his momentary disconcert to completely disentangle herself from him. “I'm a black bunny, Sadist. I'm afraid I’ve already gone too far.”

“You're kidding me, right?” He was panting hard, leaning against the wall, and she tried to ignore the way her hormones were screaming at her to jump at him and continue what they had started.

“Nope. I told you I was gonna show you I’m a woman and now that I've finished I gotta go back to the main room to continue my job. See you later, Sadist, this black bunny is heading out!” She was out of the door before he had time to react and she thanked for the disco blinding lights and the blasting music. Hadn’t it been for them, her face would have been a dead giveaway of her current state, cheeks flushed and more than probably swollen lips, very twisting stomach and uncertain steps. She had made sure he was the one visibly frustrated tonight, but that didn’t mean she had walked away unscathed either. Damn him.


	9. War's end kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll explain this one a little so you don't get lost like I did while writing it (thanks Pahreza again)
> 
> First thing, this one takes place during the Sengoku Period (1467-1568), which was known for the multiple civil wars and which ended when the power was unified under the Tokugawa Shogunate. I believe Inushaya is set during this time, too.
> 
> Second thing, SAMURAI WOMEN KNOWN AS ONNA-BUGEISHA! I can't believe I learned about them today and I'm still processing how cool this is :D
> 
> Okay, I think this is enough explanation. Enjoy! :D

**_War's end kiss_ **

Kagura stared at the flare going up in the night sky, wide blue eyes and slightly parted lips signalling sheer surprise. She was panting hard, white puffs leaving her mouth and lungs screaming at her to stop moving, her clothes tattered and her body covered in enemy blood. The distant sounds of metal clashing faded away and she held her breath as her lips sealed in a tight line. Not once looking away, she yanked the heavy sword from her opponent lifeless body and, as the man fell to the ground, she observed the fire explode into thousands of little bright sparks that lit up the snow covered mountains and the forest below her.

Still not quite believing it she surveyed her surroundings –dead men covered the floor of the terrace she had been fighting on during the last two hours, blood everywhere. The assault to the palace had started when the sun had disappeared behind the horizon and she hadn’t stopped slaying ever since. Protecting the _Shogun_ and his family was her mission, and she knew she couldn’t fail. Now, after dark endless hours of striving to survive, everything was calm again and the sky was turning violet and orange. The morning was coming.

And that flare, probably set ablaze by Gin’s group on the border of the forest, signalled that the general leading the enemy army had fallen. The final battle was over and, at last, the war had ended.

With a little cry of joy she approached the railing with bouncing steps and her hands gripped the wood, frantically looking for someone, _anyone familiar_ , as she surveyed the lands surrounding the walls of the castle. Her eyes quickly spotted a sandy haired soldier standing alone in front of the main entrance to the palace, _katana_ still in hand and attire even more stained than hers, if the corpses piling up around him meant something. She couldn’t see his face from her actual position ten floors above him, but she could perfectly picture his expression, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

The First Captain of the Army had been assigned to defend the front of the palace with his men, though they were nowhere to be seen. As it looked, he hadn’t moved from his position during the whole night and that meant he had succeeded. Not a single soul had gotten past him and he was _alive_.

Part of the fear that had been accompanying her disappeared and relief flooded her. Her heart picked up its pace and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the familiar feeling; she knew it had nothing to do with the adrenaline still running through her veins and preventing her from feeling the glacial weather.

Okita Sougo alone was a force to be reckoned with, something his enemies always failed to do because he looked far too young to be a real threat. When they started to realize what was happening, it was too late; his brains and skills had already killed them. That was something Kagura had learnt the day she had been accepted into the royal family’s place after the little princess and her guards had found her almost dead in the snow. The wolves infested mountains were not a safe place for a little girl, much less during winter. She had met him that day and she had quickly learnt that the samurai trainee was gonna give her more than one headache after trying to impale her on the spot, saying that she was an enemy in disguise. Now, several years and fights later, not had he only become the most promising man among the guards, but also someone she knew she could trust her life with. Though it wasn’t like she needed his help, since she had been raised as an _onna bugeisha_ herself.

Barely able to contain herself from jumping to the ground –and breaking more than a bone in the process–, she rushed to the outer stairs that surrounded the building to make her way down. She didn’t pay attention to the freezing wind hitting her face and when she reached the first floor she couldn’t help it anymore –she jumped the railing and landed neatly on the snow with a soft thud. He was standing about fifty meters away from her and she shouted to catch his attention.

“The fire!” He immediately turned around at the sound with his sword raised as his body adopted a defensive stance, though he relaxed when he saw it was her. “You saw it, right? It was the signal! We’ve won! It’s over!” Her voice was happy and unusually high pitched, and her hair was a mess. She started to run towards him when she saw him smirk and open his mouth to answer, but she didn’t give him time.

He stepped back as his eyes widened in surprise and his words caught in his throat when her cold hands reached for his warm red cheeks due to the exertion of the fight, sucking in a breath when her lips closed in on his. Kagura tasted the blood and the sweat without complaint and revelled in the warmth spreading inside her. He was alive, safe and sound. It wasn’t that she doubted him, but this fucking bastard had probably taken down half of the enemies headed to the castle and his only injuries were a couple of cuts here and there. She had been worried  for her comrades the whole time –Gin and Shinpachi had been sent to the outer boundaries of the forest with their respective squads, and she had stayed in the palace with Okita’s division and some other men, though she hadn’t seen him up until now, and knowing he was fine had made the remaining adrenaline in her body act. So yes, she kissed him out of happiness and relief, and because she had been suppressing it for too long now.

Kagura was waiting for him to push her away and taunt her for this till the day she died, so she had already an excuse in the tip of her tongue to shot back at him if he dared to make a joke out of this. What she wasn’t expecting at all was the hand at her nape pulling her closer and the sound that left him when his lips glided along hers.

She opened her eyes then to look at him as she broke the kiss and he opened his to glare, clearly annoyed.

“What are you doing?”

“What was that sound?” She wiggled her eyebrows a little and he snorted.

“Why are you kissing me?” he retaliated smirking lopsidedly.

“Stop answering me with more questions! You’re an idiot.”

“You’re doing the same. And you’re stupid. Now shut up and continue what you’ve started.”

“So you’re actually enjoying me kissing you.” Sougo gave her one of his trademark deadpan expressions and she smiled, hugging him.

“No, I don’t.” He put an arm around her, the other one still holding his _katana_ as he had been taught since he was a child –one never knew when an enemy would unexpectedly appear.

“Sure, whatever you say.” They stayed quiet for a while, enjoying each other’s heat. Sougo had never coped well with the cold and he had been shivering when she had embraced him. “You know,” she continued, “I’m glad you’re alive. It means I’ll get to kick your ass from now onwards too!”

“I’ll be looking forward to see you even try to accomplish that, China.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one since the setting is completely unusual, and I hope you enjoyed it too! I also have some fantasy AUs for future chapters and I'm sooo excited!! :DD


	10. Goodbye kiss

**_Goodbye kiss_ **

The last thing Okita Sougo had expected when he was sent on the solo mission was the fact that he would have to babysit a rich spoiled insufferable brat. Now, one would say he should be already used to that, given that he was part of the guard that made sure the Shogun and his family were always protected. He was usually asked to carry out this kind of orders, be it from people who didn’t want to attract attention and only asked for a little group of soldiers to big fishes who actually required half of the soldiers available. It was also common for him and his squad to take care of girls who came to marry important men working in the government, taking them from their home place to the capital where their soon–to–be–husbands lived. Said girls were prim, beautiful and had manners.

The thing was, this brat –Kagura was her name, if he remembered it correctly– was not only none of the traits stated above, but she was also loud, filthy mouthed and unbelievably rude. She even had the gall to glare at him and talk back to every single thing he said! He had known he would hate her the moment Boss left them alone to go back from Edo to Kyoto with two horses and little more, reminding him that she was a very special guest and that it was of utmost importance that she arrived safe and sound to the capital. Easier said than done. After that, the silver haired man had parted with the excuse that he would be getting ahead in order to inform of their arrival and he was left stuck with this excuse for a girl.

So that was how he had come to the current situation of having to put up with this stupid foreigner. He pitied her fiancé. They hadn't had a civilised conversation ever since she had disembarked from the ship and when they had entered the mountains, the situation got worse. During the first part of the trip they had followed the coastline, staying in towns and finding no trouble when it came to the terrain –it was plain and the horses had been fine– and there had been no bandits. The problem was that Kyoto was nowhere near the sea, so they had had to take the route that crossed the mountains to reach the city, which meant more chances to be ambushed or to be robbed. Not that he was letting any of that happen, but he was sure she would be more trouble than the regular quiet girls he travelled with.

When the ocean disappeared from their sight and the foliage got dense he grudgingly decided he would have to be ten times more careful than usual, lest the girl got injured and he got reprimanded in addition to this already awful journey. Their rhythm slowed down, since now the path was more intricate and the animals felt the strain on their hooves. It didn’t stop her from talking any less of her crap though; her foul mouth was always ready to start a new stupid argument and it wasn’t like he didn’t stir her, if he was being honest.

The only good thing was that she didn’t complain when he told her they would be sleeping on the ground –although he always loved the other girls’ expressions of horror and disgust when the news was delivered to them.

All in all, and if he didn’t take into account her petty princess attitude, it should have been just another escort trip. A few days through the forests and they should have arrived at Kyoto unscarred. That was what he hoped. Wished for. Until they were attacked by a group of _rounin_ one fine evening, that’s it.

She had been silent for once –who wouldn’t after having spent the whole day arguing– and they had settled in a somehow comfortable silence, in which they tried to ignore each other’s presence. Then, the honourless samurais had appeared out of the blue to surround them and he had sighed in exasperation. Wasn’t putting up with her bad enough? He was tired both physically and mentally and wanted to end things quickly, so he had told her to stay behind his horse and wait. Her expression had surprised him, as she wasn’t yelling nor crying, but eerily calm and about to smirk teasingly. He swore he was starting to see things. Still, and for once, she did as he asked for and halted her horse right beside his, as he got down from from his mount to start slaying bastards but never leaving her side.

He managed to open a gap for her to pass through and he was left in the middle of the skirmish, and he also got to see out of the corner of his eye how she stopped a few meters away from them at a safe distance.

Being the sword genius he was it was all going smoothly until he heard sounds from above his head. He knew he was in danger the moment he realised there were more men on the branches of the trees; it was either he took care of the ones attacking him from the ground and wish he would have time to react and kill the ones above him, or protect himself from those even if that meant leaving himself completely open to the rest. The choice was obvious and he focused on the ones he could see at the moment, forfeiting the rest.

The result was an arrow to his left shoulder. The assholes had archers and that complicated things. He was about to shout something to Kagura, gesturing with his forgotten injured arm, when he gasped. Not for the injury, but because the young woman had _leapt_ _off_ her horse whilst launching a set of small razors directed towards the leaves. A man promptly fell to the the floor, his arms bleeding and donning a stunned expression right before she kicked his face with such momentum he immediately passed out. All this while wearing a dress, mind you.

Okita stared, flabbergasted and speechless as she aimed for the top of the trees and disappeared through them. A moment later two more men came down unconscious and she landed neatly, looking at him and the rest of the mob who were watching her as if she had grown a second head. She frowned and Okita blinked a few times, remembering where they were and finishing the rest of their opponents off.

The following hour was a bit of a mess as they looked for a place to stay during the night. He improvised a bandage for his arm and followed after her, still processing what she had done –now he understood the reason why she didn’t need a bigger escort. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. That had been downright amazing, more so when hours ago he just considered her another useless girl. Well, she had proven him wrong, though that didn’t mean she was any less annoying.

When they finally found a safe place to rest he flopped on the ground and leaned his back against a trunk as she approached him with a sack filled with jars containing very suspicious looking substances.

“Are you trying to poison me?” he asked, half mockingly, half wary.

“Are you stupid?” she answered as she kneeled beside him, rolling her eyes and fumbling with the bag. “I should let that injure of yours get infected. You deserve it.”

“That’s not how you treat someone who has saved your life.”

“I’m perfectly able to look out for myself, as you have had the pleasure to witness.” She lifted her brows pointedly, reaching for the shabby bandage on his arm and unrolling it.

“Well, pardon me, but I was not exactly acquainted with your various _secret_ talents.” She took a gauze out of her robes and emptied a little vial on it, pressing it to his injure and cleaning it.

“That’s because I didn’t tell you.”

“Yeah, must be because you haven’t had the time to speak about it, right?” She applied more pressure at his taunt and he hissed. He decided to shut up for his well–being as she ended the treatment.

“Thanks.” She looked at him shocked; he had surprised even himself when the words left his mouth.

“Uh, sure. It was nothing.” She didn't know if he was talking about the help during the fight or the healing, but she didn’t comment on it.

That night was quieter than the rest; they silently decided some kind of truce was a nice reward they both deserved, and he was still truly impressed with her abilities. He wasn’t used to that in the women he usually interacted with.

“Hey,” she said right before she went to sleep. “Do you know him?”

“Him?”

“My fiancée.” He studied her face and the shadows the fire produced on it. “Have you met him before?

“No, I don’t know who he is. I was ordered to take you to Kyoto unharmed, no more info given.” Kagura nodded a few times, slowly, and he kinda felt her uncertainty. “I guess he will be just another nobleman; you’ll get used to him with time. All the girls do, at some point” he added.

He knew his words weren’t the best comfort she could be receiving at the moment, but it wasn’t like him to try to comfort someone in the first place. They didn’t talk anymore and she fell asleep shortly after.

The following morning everything went back to normal and they arrived at Kyoto without major inconveniences some days later. They crossed the town with people gawking at her and he admitted to himself he had to give her some credit –she was pretty, and her looks were far from regular with her blue eyes and her fiery red hair. Still, she kept her horse close to his and didn’t pronounce a word. It was then than he wondered if she was scared and how she felt about all this, about the wedding with some man probably many years older than her and who she knew nothing about. He guessed she hadn’t had a say in the matter, and he felt kind of sorry for her. Maybe her rebellious attitude was her way of showing she was not fine with this? Either way, those weren’t his business, so he didn’t ask her.

When they reached the palace Hijikata and Gintoki had been informed of their arrival and were waiting for them on the front doors. The girl’s face lit up at the sight of the silver haired man and she hastily dismounted to approach him. She looked like a child meeting her parent after a long time of being apart. Had they grown that close while he was bringing her from China? He was impressed the older samurai had actually had the chance to get along with her.

He knew his work was done, so he dismounted too and went to stand with HIjikata. It was very early and the courtyard was almost deserted; a couple of guards on the gates at the front and some more on the doors leading to the main building. He was reporting to Hijikata when he gestured with his head and he looked behind him to find Kagura looking up at him. Gintoki was waiting some steps behind to take her inside.

“So,” she started uncertainly, “I guess this is it.” Sougo regarded her with curiosity and Hijikata lifted a brow. What did she want now?

“Uh, yeah?” He had no idea where she was going with this.

“Right. So, uh, bye. And thanks.” She yanked his sleeve down without a warning, tiptoeing and reaching for his face to plant a quick chaste kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened and he turned his head to look at her. She had a troubled expression and her cheeks were puffed, but she spun around giving no explanation and following a very amused Gintoki inside.

He was still rooted on the spot when Hijikata cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable and trying to figure out what had just happened.

“Thanks for what, if I may know?” Sougo stared at him, still a bit shocked with the girl’s action and now with the question the older man had posed too.

“For bringing her here, I guess?” he replied cautiously. He would like to know that himself.

“Nothing we should worry about, uh?”

“You should be worried about yourself if you keep talking. It happens I can’t particularly stand _Hijikata–sans_ so early at mornings. You may end up dead if you’re not careful.”

“That’s no way of talking, you little–”

“I think I’m going to take a nap. I’ve not been able to sleep properly during these past weeks. See you later, Shittybaka–san!”

Sougo paid no heed to the shouts of the man he was leaving behind as he himself entered one of the secondary buildings located next to the main one. He really needed to sleep and keep that crazy girl out of his mind. Why had she done that in the first place? She really needed to learn some manners; if kissing was normal in China between acquaintances she should keep an eye out while here –aka for the rest of her life, probably. Those kinds of things were meant for lovers or married couples. They were nothing of the sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews are the best, thanks a lot :D


	11. I almost lost you kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapters 3 and 5 ;)

**_I almots lost you kiss_ **

Kagura is walking down the busy streets of Shinjuku just like any other evening. She’s chatting with Soyo, both of them making time before they drop by to pick up Nobume after her shift ends at work. The place is filled with people, only to be expected of an early summer evening. The two girls stop when a traffic light turns red, patiently waiting for it to be green again, when Kagura sees him. He’s on the other side of the crosswalk with her brother, wearing a casual outfit that suits him damn well –a shirt that fits his stupidly amazing model body stupidly well and those khaki trousers that she loves and she’s completely not staring; she’s glaring daggers at him until he notices her glare and, if he doesn’t, better for her. That’s the only reason why she’s able to see everything that happens next without missing a beat.

One second he’s there, listening to some stupidity Kamui is saying, the next one a car has appeared out of nowhere and he has disappeared from her sight. That’s the only thing her mind process at the moment. There’s a lapse of time in which her thoughts stop and she’s not able to understand the world around her. It’s only when Soyo gasps distraughtly and tightly grips her forearm that she reacts and replays what has just happened.

The car must have had some kind of trouble with the brakes, and she suddenly sees Sougo’s eyes widening with surprise and something akin to fear, his mouth opening ever so slightly. She doesn’t think he has had time to realise what was happening entirely before he’s flying some meters away due to the impact. 

Her head turns on its own –because she really  _ doesn’t want to look _ – and the first thing she notices is his limp body on the asphalt. There’s a bit of blood staining his sandy hair and she can’t see his face. Kamui is right beside him, his expression calm but his eyes betraying him. She knows him well; he seems lost, because they’ve been taught not to touch victims of a car accident, but Sougo is lying there, just lying there and– 

_ Oh god. _

She takes a step forward and then she’s running to kneel next to her brother. 

“Kamui, what on earth–”

“I don’t know…”

He looks briefly at her, confused to see her there, but he doesn’t say anything when he catches a glimpse of the way she’s biting her lip and the way her hands doesn’t know where to touch to make sure he’s still  _ breathing _ . The way his shirt moves up and down is a good sign, right? She barely registers the way Soyo is phoning the emergency number right behind her, her legs shaking and her voice unsure, nor the man that comes up to them and starts checking on the boy sprawled on the road. Her friend answers some questions then hangs up, crouching down next to her and taking her hands into her own.

“It’s alright, Kagura–chan, it’s alright. The ambulance is coming. It’ll be here right away and they’ll take Okita–san to the hospital, okay?”

She merely nods, and the next half an hour is a blur in her head. Kamui stops a taxi right after the ambulance has taken Sougo and they head for the hospital; Soyo calls Nobume too and tells her what has happened with a shaky voice. She sits between the two with her hands balled in her lap, grabbing the fabric of her skirt and keeping her eyes focused on the flowers pattern. When they reach the hospital they’re told to go to the waiting room besides the emergency entrance and that’s what they do.

After what seems like hours a doctor approaches and tells them that Sougo has only a cut and a contusion on his head, minor bruises along his body. He tells them the young man has been lucky, though he will be staying the night in observation to make sure they haven’t overlooked anything. At the moment he’s unconscious due to some sedatives and analgesics, but he might be waking up anytime soon. They have permission to enter his room after Kamui gives the doctor a file with Sougo’s data –in which he makes sure to remark that he doesn’t have any family so they’re the only ones there for him. Kagura heart aches when she realises that, indeed, this is not her brother lying to let them in, but her brother saying the painful truth that has been Sougo’s life ever since Mitsuba passed away. Her frustration is suddenly very small, and the grudge she has held against him for the past months disappears.

Soyo laughs with relief and grabs her hand, tugging her towards the elevator, and she manages to smile a bit.

* * *

Sougo knows where he’s before he even opens his eyes. His head hurts like crazy but he will never forget the antiseptics’ smell and the soft fabric of the sheets. It overcomes the fear that grips his heart when he remembers the accident. He had spent so much time in a room like this, waiting for her sister to get better, to go back home with him for once and for all. The last time he was there was to say goodbye to Mitsuba, to watch her die. She had always been sickly and fragile, though that hadn't stopped her from having a big loving heart. She had always taken care of him and he hadn’t been able to help her one bit. There isn’t a day in which he doesn't miss her. He still remembers her red loving eyes, her soft brown hair and her cold hand as it slipped away from his reach. 

_ ‘You’ve been a good brother, Sou–chan.’ _

He feels the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, a familiar he grew used during those agonizing months. Damn it all; he’s sure he’s alone. Who’s supposed to be with him in the first place? No one, right. Then, he notices the warm hand clasping his. He slowly cracks his eyes open and blinks at the whiteness of the room, the tears falling down his cheeks. Sickening. The warmth catches his attention again and he angles his head on the pillow, slowly. There are actually two hands grabbing his own, and the owner is sleeping with her torso leaning on his bed, red hair sprawled on the bedspread.

He’s confused; last time he checked, he had been with the male member of the family, and he still is in  _ bad _ terms with the girl. What was she doing here of all people? When he tries to move his hand away from her after wiping the remaining tears away with his other hand she stirs, and the next thing he knows he’s looking straight into her big blue eyes as she propels herself up into a sitting position. She seems agitated for some reasons that goes beyond him.

* * *

 

She resists the urge to urge to punch him from scaring her like that. He seems disconcerted, and she can’t help but notice he’s cute –sexy– even at times like this, with his tousled hair due to the bandage in his head and the patch in his cheek and his undoubtedly not on purpose pout.

“What are you doing here?” Ah, right. Don’t forget his hoarse voice. Though the feeling that reigns over the rest is relief; he’s actually talking and he seems to know who she is.

“Do you recognise me?”

“Oh, you’re a pig, right? Are you my meal?” The ever so funny Okita Sougo. Ha, ha, ha. She still hasn’t forgotten she’s mad at him. Not as much as before because he has scared the hell outta her and she’s glad he’s fine, but still a little mad. The kisses of that party are proving to be hard to forget, though nothing compared to the feeling of his fingers on her skin and the way his heart was beating as loudly as hers. And she slapped him. So as long as he knows, she stills wants to never see him again. Kind of.

“Shut up, stupid. I can’t believe you feel like joking at a time like this.” 

“It just proves I’m fine, doesn’t it?” She guesses he’s right, but still. She can still see him on the road with the blood and–

“Ah, I see you’re already awake!” Kagura drops his hand to the mattress embarrassed and turns around yelping as a nurse enters the room. She politely steps aside to let her check him up, and the older woman smiles.

“You’re not troubling me, young lady. Are you his girlfriend, perhaps?”

“Eh? Ah, well–” She can feel her cheeks heating and his eyes on her, and she replies with the first word that comes to her mind. “Yes!” She regrets trusting her mouth immediately, and she’s already imagining his future teasing. Not that he’s in any position to tease her given their actual relationship, but she knows he will. 

“Then you should be glad he’s as healthy and strong as he is.” The nurse is helping him sit straight now.

“Ye– yeah, strong.” How old does this woman think he is? Five? When Kagura looks at him, mortified, he only raises his brows then goes back to answer the smiling woman questions. When she leaves the room with a final comment of  _ ‘Don’t tire him out too much’  _ all his attention is on her.

“I wasn’t aware I was dating you.”

“And you aren’t! It was the easiest thing to say, okay?” She hopes he will shut up about this now. Wishful thinking. “If I had told her I wasn’t, she would have asked me to leave; it’s well past visit time.”

“Then why are you here? And where’s is your brother?”

“Kamui went to drop Soyo off at the train station. You know how her family gets when she’s not home at seven. He called me a while ago to tell me he was picking me up with the car. We couldn’t let you alone here.”

“You could.”

“Ugh, even if you’re an asshat we wouldn’t have done that. We actually have hearts. Though I’m leaving as soon as he comes, get it?”

“It’s not like I want you here. There’s nothing I have to  _ ‘get’ _ .”

“Ah, right, I almost forgot. You’re the same disheartened bastard as always. It seems you haven’t matured a bit during these months.”

“Me needing to mature? Are you completely sure, brat? ‘Cause I think I’m missing something here, miss Walk–out–on–someone–then–got–mad–without–giving–explanations–whatsoever.”

“You don’t have any right to call me that, imbecile! Who do you think you’re? Of course I’m gonna be _mad_ if you decide to almost shag me out of the blue! I’m not that kind of girl!” She’s starting to shout and Sougo realises, deciding to keep his tone low. Even so, his words hurt the same.

“It wasn't only my fault. We’re both drunk and you didn’t seem to have a problem with it.” She knows he’s saying the truth; she had known it that day and she still knows it now. He had stopped as soon as she had asked him to, but that doesn’t change the fact that he had been willing. Is that what he does every time he kisses a girl and feels like in the mood? He has every right to, yes, she knows, but she is in love with him and damn her if  it doesn’t hurt just to think about it.

“You should already know me better than that.” Now she’s whispering, stubborn, and he glares at her.

“How do you want me to know you when you spend all your time yelling at me and making sure I’m nowhere near you?” She’s about to yell back but she stops. It’s true that they’re always fighting –both of them, mind you– but she thought there had been something else beneath their facade? Some kind of mutual understanding and respect just barely enough to keep them together all this time. 

It’s also true that she has been keeping her distance lately, but what else can she do? She doesn’t know how to deal with her feelings and she doesn’t want to get more attached than she already is.

“Maybe if you treated me better I would stop getting mad at you and I would start to consider you as something else than an asshole. You’re always annoying me. Of course I want you as far as possible.” Half truth.

“Maybe if you didn’t take jokes to heart like you do we’d be better. Where’s your old humour, China? And don’t act like you suddenly care about me.” That was what made it. Marching up to him she slammed her hands on the edge of the bed, leaning in until their eyes were even. He stands his ground, not moving an inch away from her and holding her piercing gaze.

“What the hell are you talking about now? Don’t care? You say I don’t care? Do you know how worried we– _I_ was? You fucking flew then fucking stopped moving covered in blood! I didn’t know if you were breathing! Don’t care? You were the one to pull me away that day at the party and I fucking followed you because _I do_ care! If I hadn’t cared for you and whatever you wanted to do I would have said _no_! But I actually went along until I realised you probably just wanted to fuck me there then leave! And if I hadn’t cared I would have let you done so, but I didn’t want you screwing me and my feelings when it’s so clear you’re the one who doesn't care!” 

She is seething and Sougo flinches at the last sentence, but it doesn’t stop her. Oh, no, it doesn’t. She is going to get everything through this thick skull of his. 

“Don’t give me that face because I swear I’ll punch you! Fucking idiot! You don’t kiss a girl you’re mad with then tell her to start acting like nothing when she  _ does care _ !  _ I fucking care for you! _ But you’re so self–centered, so selfish and so fucking blind to see it; you do whatever you please without ever considering my feelings and there was a time when I thought you were actually worth more than that! I’m afraid I was wrong and I was stupid for ever believing I could trust you! Don’t you dare tell me again I don’t care you douchebag!”

Sougo has ended pressed to the wall behind his bed with her face even closer than before,  processing her words as she tries not to scream at the fact that she has managed to confess –more or less– while insulting him and yelling at him in a hospital at night. If a security guard comes to take her now she wouldn’t be surprised. She’s still out of breath when he opens his big, stupid mouth. If he has the gall to talk back he’s gonna regret it. She wasn’t lying when she said she was gonna punch him and–

Short circuit. This idiot is kissing her again. This fucking idiot is actually kissing her again and it seems his brain doesn’t work well because she has just told him this is the reason why she’s mad at him and he’s doing it again and– He’s so warm… where was she again? Ah, yes, she’s about to kick his ass and– His hands are cupping her cheeks and he’s bringing her closer… Slap him, c’mon Kagura, it’s not so difficult. And oh, no, don’t kiss him back because this is  _ so wrong _ yet  _ so fucking right _ .

When she finally lifts a hand  _ completely not aimed to get lost in his hair _ he stops the kiss and looks at her. She’s short of breath.

“So your conclusion is that I don’t care, right? Well, listen here, you big, big airhead. When I take a girl by the hand and lead her apart to kiss her it’s because I’m actually more than physically attracted to her and to be honest with you I wanted to kiss the fuck outta  _ you _ that night, or any other day, for the record. As things turned out we almost ended up having sex because  _ you _ fucking turn me on –which only happens when  _ you _ ’re involved–, and let me remind you I stopped the moment you told me so because  _ I do care _ . If I didn’t, I would have chased after you to try to get into your pants. Though I have to tell you that I’m not actually a player like you picture me to be; I don’t fool around with every girl that comes into my arms, if I ever let them approach me in the first place.” 

Kagura frowns and tries to distance herself a  bit, but he keeps her in place and continues.

“If I kiss you and tell you to stop acting weird it’s because people are starting to ask questions. It was a bet with your brother, okay? He dared me to kiss you and said that it shouldn't’ be a matter to neither of us since we always bicker and never say no to challenges. You were the one who didn’t want people knowing so I did what I thought was best for _ you _ . I’ve respected you and your stupid decision to stay away from you when I actually wanted everything to go back to normal as soon as possible. It would have spared us some headaches, don’t you think? You’re so proud and quick to jump into conclusions you don’t see what’s right in front of you.” 

He leans in and pecks her, her eyes closing momentarily on their own before opening them again just as quickly.

“If I’m kissing you right now it’s not because I want to mess with you” another kiss, “but because  you're obviously enjoying this” another one, “and because I really want to, you oblivious woman.”

The truth is that the last words enter her mind muffled; she hears them, but she’s more focused on his tempting thin lips. An image of him lying on the road flashes through her mind and she takes the initiative, her restraint forgotten and her previous need to make sure he's alright returning with fervour and in the form of a craving she usually makes sure to keep under control. She glides her lips over his with urge and pushes him back to the pillows supporting his back because this stupid man has almost crossed the death line today and she wasn't ready at all. Sougo doesn't have any problems letting her be because he has been Kagura deprived for four months and he honestly didn't know if they were going to make up anytime soon or anytime at all, so this is the best reward he has ever gotten from her. 

Their make–out session gets interrupted by a beep–beep coming from Kagura's pocket and she reluctantly stops to reach for her phone while Sougo grunts in protest.

“Oh, it's my brother. He says he can't park the car and wants me to hurry. I guess I'll have to go.” She plants one last kiss in his mouth and he begrudgingly lets her straighten up to smooth her clothes. “We'll come to check on you tomorrow. Bye, Sadist, and behave.”

She gives him one smile then leaves the room with a bounce in her step as Sougo stares at her back until she disappears through the door. He can’t believe this girl. He flops his head on the pillow, breathing deeply and waiting for sleep to come and take him. This day has really been a rollercoaster and he can’t wait to wake up tomorrow.


	12. Kiss on the ear

_Kiss on the ear_ **_  
_**

“Are you sure you have everything?”

“For the nth time, yes. Do you think I'm stupid or something?”

“Well, I can't say I don't, China. I wouldn't put it past you to forget something important.” Angry blue eyes look up at him. “Don't give me that face; it's not like you didn't usually forget your bag with your books back at home when we were in high school.” Kagura's cheeks puff with indignation at his statement.

“Shut up, idiot! It wasn't my fault Gin–chan didn't wake me up on time! That's why I had to run all the way to the school without time to think about anything else! And it wasn't like you were of much help teasing me about it...” She's getting riled up quickly and he loves it. It's so easy to make her mad without much effort and it's been more than a while since he has got the handle of it.

Today she's going with her best friend to the mountains to spend the weekend there disconnected from everything else. There's this really small inn lost in the middle of the forest they've heard about and the two girls have decided they want to try the experience. Some friends recommended it to them, talking about the good weather during this time of the year, how beautiful the golden and red leaves made the landscape and how they would enjoy the mushrooms season. That last part convinced the red haired girl currently in front of him.

Soyo is already inside the train that’s taking them there and Sougo has come to drop some stuff the girls going to need and he has had the decency to lend them after much pestering from Kagura. He had known from the start he was going to give them anything they would need to the girls, but where was the fun if he didn't tease Kagura about it? She had been yelling at his face for a month until he had decided it was funny enough.

A voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he recognises it as the last warning to get on the train. Kagura is crouching down to grab the handle of the duffel bag he has brought her and when she straightens herself and bids him a quick goodbye he does something out of habit. An old habit that has nothing to do with her. He's not really thinking when he reaches with his arm to pull her closer and cradle her head in his hand and he’s definitely gone insane when his lips plant a kiss in the first place they came upon –her ear. Of all places

They both stiffen and he can feel her muscles tensing where her body is touching his, her sharp intake of breath. He exhales slowly in an attempt to talk and she shudders when the air tickles her sensitive skin. He's gonna get beaten to oblivion about anytime now. In a futile attempt to dodge her more than probable punch to his gut he steps back with caution, disentangling his fingers from her orange locks and risking a look at her face as he grabs  her hands with his just in case. She doesn’t seem to notice it though he sees the surprise in her blue eyes, the little annoyance at his reckless action coming out as an indignant huff and her tinted cheeks from embarrassment; the platform is filled with people and they're attracting unwanted attention.

“What the hell are you doing!?” She has recovered from the initial shock and now she's back to her loud self. Good, China. That's how you try to avoid people staring. Scream a little louder, will you?

And while it seems that his mind has no trouble when it comes to thinking, his mouth is tightly shut as he tries to come up with a good excuse, because he honestly has no one at the moment. That had been his way of saying goodbye to his sister when she had been still alive and he had been taller than her. She would laugh and hug him back and he would enjoy the moment, but that had been some years ago and the little show of affection between siblings had had nothing to do with China. So why has he just done that? He has no idea.

“Uh, sorry. I don't know what I was doing.” Add something else to that to make it sound normal. Okita Sougo doesn’t apologize to China like this. “I would never kiss a monkey like you out of my own free will. Maybe I need to go to the hospital; spending time with you makes me sick.”

“You punk chihuahua! If that's supposed to be an apology maybe you should go back to elementary school to learn some manners instead!” The motor of the train starts to make sounds and she jolts. She has to get going if she doesn't want to miss the train. “Ugh, you're such a jerk and a lost cause. You’d better be here on time to pick us up on Sunday or I swear you'll pay for this!” She realizes she can’t go because he’s still holding her hands. “Ew, gross!” So she shakes them out of his reach, shows him her tongue then turns around and hops the steps before she disappears inside the wagon.

He stands there awkwardly for a moment, not believing she hasn't slapped him or something along the lines and she's actually expecting him to be here again on Sunday. She hasn’t given him time to reply but he has no qualms about it. Still, he's surprised. For all the banter and insults they throw at each other, at the end of the day they somehow get along and understand each other more than they're willing to admit, although he’s more than sure this young woman is gonna be his end.


	13. Kiss on the neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a Valentine's special just for you guys! I also wanted to thank you all for your lovely comments, so hearts and love for all of you!
> 
> And before we start and in order not to get you confused, there are two universities AUs in this fic: the first is the one in which they're 4 years apart and that consists on chapters 3, 5 and 11 as of now. In the other AU they're both the same age and attended 3z together, chapters 2, 4, 12 and this one. Hope it helps. If you're confused don't hesitate to send a PM!

_Kiss on the neck_

"Soyo–chan, there's _no way_ I'm ever doing this one."

"Oh, c'mon, Kagura–chan, don't do this to me. You know we're about to win, right? Just one more little sacrifice and the prize will we ours!"

"I said I'm not doing it. Over my dead body."

"Pretty please?" The raven haired girl batted her lashes at her best friend, knowing her puppy eyes were second to nothing when it came to methods of pleading. And she really needed to plea for this one. It was for Kagura's sake, after all. What kind of bestie would she be if she didn't plea? "You've already completed so many tasks, this last one is a piece of cake!"

"No it isn't! And that's right, I've already let him carry me like I was some kind of stupid damsel in distress, I've fed him while he tried not to laugh at my face and I've even been running this entire stupid race holding hands with him! There's no way in hell I'm gonna let him do _that_ to me! Are you insane?"

"But what's that compared to a trip to an _onsen_? Can you imagine it? Just the two of us over there for a whole weekend, no Okita in sight and completely relaxing among the most finest food!" Kagura's eyes twitched when she was reminded of the reason she had accepted to do this in the first place.

When Soyo had come to her and the Sadist during one of their usual fights at the campus to ask for their help last month, they both had been stunned at her weird request. The rich girl had insisted for them to act as a couple in an event being held in the City Centre, a Valentine's Day race. Said event, as the name indicated, was supposed to be for people in love that wanted to have a good time –and make a fool out of themselves, in Okita's words– as well as having an opportunity to win a trip during one weekend to the infamous thermal waters.

Kagura had downright refused at first without giving Okita time to say a word in the matter, though Soyo was already prepared for that and she had proceeded to explain what the stay would be like and what the food would _taste_ like as she watched the vermillion haired girl's walls fall one by one in front of her. She knew she had her best friend where she wanted the moment she gulped, and as far as Okita was concerned, the brunette had known he wouldn't have a problem with it if Kagura was concerned. Even if the girl refused to acknowledge her feelings for her self–proclaimed rival, the man had stopped trying to fool Soyo long ago; he hadn't admitted it, but they both knew he was done for when it came to the loud and lively girl.

Kagura had ended accepting after Soyo had flattered her about how only the two of them, the infamous sadistic pair, would be able to beat all the other participants, and that's why they now stood in front of a very confused man and a very amused Okita. The man was actually in charge of the last challenge of the race and Okita and Kagura had actually beaten everyone else in their way here and were the first couple to reach the stand. The poor man had asked a simple innocent question to which he had received three different answers and then he had explained what they had to do and chaos had ensued.

* * *

" _So, before we start this challenge, who's more ticklish out of the two?"_

" _He is."_

" _She is."_

" _Kagura–chan is."_

_The man looked with confusion at the three youngsters in front of him who had spoken at the same giving three completely different answers to the same question. He had no idea where the raven haired girl was supposed to fit in the context they were currently at, but she had managed to sneak in with the other two at some point during the past two minutes. This was supposed to be a Valentine's Day Race, so he had no idea what she was doing with the couple that had arrived right before her._

" _Err, who are you?"_

_Soyo had smiled sweetly at him before answering._

" _I'm just their friend. I wanted to make sure they made it till the end without any problems, so I'll tell you she's the ticklish one before I go. Have fun, you two! You're almost there!"_

_Kagura watched her best friend go away with a suspicious look on her face as she made her way towards the people shouting from behind the security fences. She had somehow managed to accompany them throughout the whole event and now she was leaving. Why? Kagura had no idea._

" _So" the man cleared his throat, "now that I know that the young miss is the sensitive one" at this Kagura shot him a murderous glare that he tried to ignore as a chill run up his spine "I need your boyfriend to make you a lovebite if you want to continue."_

 _Kagura tilted her head as her brain tried to process what the guy had said and then she snapped as soon as she realized what he was implying. Okita doing a_ hickey _to her in front of all these people in the middle of the street!_

" _You want him to what?!"_

" _A hickey. I need a hickey to be able to give you access to the last stretch of the road. But that's not all, you have to keep quiet during the whole time." When he saw the girl's face he tried to lessen the palpable tension joking. "C'mon, miss. It's not like it'll be the first time and we decided something funny for the last part would cheer the contestants."_

_Kagura's blood ran faster and a vein popped in her forehead as Sougo guffawed. Her voice was eerily calm while she told the organiser to wait as she made her way towards her best friend._

* * *

So now she was standing in front of Soyo while the two men waited for her to come back.

"You know food is not worth this, Soyo–chan."

"Fine, let me put it to you this way –would it be so bad to let him do it? I mean, look at him. Plus the food, believe me it will be more than worth it." Kagura turned her head to look at Sougo and cringed at his hard stare directed at her, though she had to admit –never aloud– that it actually wouldn't be so bad to have Okita give her a hickey, or anything involving physical contact for the record. He was damn hot and she was a healthy young woman, but that didn't erase the fact that he had the worst personality –never mind he was a good person when he had to.

Looking back at Soyo and seeing her puppy eyes again made it for her. Sighing defeated, she put on a confident expression before making her way back to Okita.

"Okay" she said, "let's get this over with quickly. I only have to keep my mouth shut, right?" Flipping her hair over her shoulder and giving a perfect view of her milky skin to the men, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. This was gonna be quick and easy. Nothing different from their spars.

Even though it surprised her that Okita hadn't complained yet –nor during the day he had accepted to participate in the race with her without a single comment about why would he do such a thing with a monkey like her–, she was glad when he wasted no time complying. But when his calloused fingers wrapped gently around her neck and his lips pressed tentatively against her throat her stomach throbbed and she had to refrain from pulling away and shoving him to the ground.

It burned.

Okita must have sensed it because he didn't do anything more and waited for her to relax, though when it became clear that she wasn't doing so on her own he opened his mouth a bit, massaging her skin and grazing it with his teeth in an attempt to get her used to the sensation. This time Kagura shuddered and involuntarily dropped her head backwards a bit closing her eyes, allowing him more space and wondering what on earth she was doing. He whispered something but she didn't catch it, more worried with his hands travelling down her sides till they settled at her waist. Her arms were still crossed against her chest and, honestly, that was the only thing keeping her from doing something reckless now.

He was now adamantly sucking and biting the spot he had chosen to leave the damn mark on and she decided to focus solely on refraining the sounds that wanted to pass past her tongue and that would only made her die from embarrassment by biting her lip. Only that and not her blood rushing to her cheeks and to places she didn't want to dwell on.

When he finally pulled away she thanked all the gods above. She unconsciously took a hand to touch the reddened flesh as her eyes fluttered open to regard him. His eyes were half lidded and he was looking everywhere but her.

The man finally let them through and Sougo reached for her hand one last time to cross the damn finish line. Soyo, even though Kagura was sure she had watched the whole hickey thing, was already there waiting for them and hugged her even before she had time to let go of his hand. After congratulating them for their victory and cheering for them while they received the price, the raven haired girl excused herself saying that she had an important dinner meal with her brother and some important people and that she couldn't be late, leaving them both alone to go back home.

The train station wasn't far, but Okita had yet to talk to Kagura and the road became unbearably long. When she decided enough was enough she picked up her pace to walk by his side instead of watching his back as he tried to keep ahead of her.

"What's up with you?" No answer. "Hello, Earth to Super Sadistic Bastard Main Spaceship. Have you been abducted by some creepy aliens?"

Okita decided to reward her with a sideways glance at last, huffing in protest. Without warning he reached for his scarf and tossed it to her. Kagura stopped walking, surprised.

"Have you lost your mind?" Okita Sougo was known for his bad tolerance to the cold, hence why he was always wrapped in many layers of clothing and made sure to leave home more than prepared to fight the freezing weather. Why would he give her his soft, precious, red scarf was beyond her; it was February and it was snowing, it had been a present from her late sister that everybody close to him knew about and she was fine. Plus, he had offered it to her of all people. Meaning she was Kagura and as long as he could do something to annoy her, he would. Him taking care of her was not on their schedule.

"You should cover that thing up."

"Eh? The stupid mark? But my hair is covering it." She was wearing her hair down today and she had thought her long locks would be enough to hide it.

"It's not, believe me. Your skin is almost white, so it stands out more. And it may be a little larger than what you think."

"EH?" She reached again with her hand to feel her skin, but she couldn't find anything out of place. "Is it that big? Oh, gods. I'm gonna kill you!" She wrapped the scarf around her neck hastily, protesting as it was too long and she couldn't fit it well. Sougo approached her and tied it behind her neck as she glared daggers at anyone daring to spare them a glance. They looked like a couple, dammit.

He stepped back when he was done and resumed the walking as she fell on a comfy pace beside him. The scarf was way too large and it sheltered half her face, though it smelled nice.

"Say, are you okay with Soyo and I going to the _onsen_ instead of you?" They had reached the station and were heading towards their platform.

"Would you prefer me going in place of her?"

"No! I mean, I wouldn't mind you coming if there were more tickets, but you haven't complained even though you accepted to participate to help us." He shrugged before answering her.

"I didn't really care, and I got to see you do some pretty embarrassing stuff, though I have to say I'm impressed you didn't open your mouth in that last one, considering you love to do so during any chance given."

"Ha, ha, ha. As funny as always. I'm impressed you resisted the urge to continue, considering I'm irresistible." The train stopped and the wind it produced sent shivers down her body. The doors opened and he sent her a weird look before entering, and she followed him and sat down next to him trying to discern the strange spark in his eyes as he had looked at her.

"If you fall asleep after I leave I won't take you home." His voice distracted her and she talked back.

"I know, stupid. And I won't!"

* * *

Sougo sighed as Kagura's head rested on his shoulder, hands on her lap and mouth open. It had taken her less than ten minutes to doze off, never mind he had warned her beforehand. She lived one stop after his and that's why he always had to make sure she was awake before leaving her alone. It wouldn't be the first time she called him to pick her up from god knows where because she had awoken on the last stop and there were no more trains for the day. He needed a break from her today. If only she knew what would happen to his sanity if he had to spend more than the necessary two minutes that it would take to arrive to his stop…

"China, c'mon, wake up. I have to get off." He shook her lightly but the movement only made her grip his arm and lean more onto him, as if he was some sort of pillow. Good grief.

"China." This time she mumbled something and he raised both his tone and the intensity of the shaking. "Kagura, I need to go now and you have to be awake during five more minutes. If you decide to sleep on a bench in the park next to your house afterwards I won't care." The girl finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

"Ugh, what bullshit are you talking about now? I was just closing my eyes for a moment."

"Sure, now let go of me."

"Uh, right. Ew. And here, your scarf."

"Keep it, I don't want boss coming to my flat later to murder me. If he sees it I'm personally making sure you'll die in a painful way too."

"Ha, you wouldn't be able to touch me. Now go, shoo." He stood up and made his way out of the door, disappearing when it closed again and leaving a very sleepy Kagura behind that somehow managed to make it to her house without major problems and that texted him afterwards to inform him that she was perfectly fine and that he was an idiot.

The next morning, however, she completely forgot about the hickey and had to answer a handful of question coming from a livid Gin that made her decide that she wouldn't be returning the scarf until the damned thing disappeared.


	14. Kiss on the back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter this time :)

_Kiss on the back_

Kagura knows she's a privileged the moment her short walk takes her to an open door leading inside the bedroom where Okita Sougo is currently sleeping shirtless. Now this is finally warming her up.

The trip to the beach with their friends has been a really good idea and she’s glad she has come; she’s having a great time spending the daytime sunbathing and swimming while they seize the nights with barbeques and observing the multiple fireworks Soyo has brought. But nobody had talked about how frigging cold it would be during night! Not due to the weather, but because the broken air conditioner in her room is slowly and silently killing her.

That’s why she has woken in the middle of the night and has gone to look for a hoodie. She’s almost sure Shinpachi left his in the living room before going to sleep. And it just happens that on her way there she has to pass Sougo’s door, which is not closed. An evil smile makes its way to her face as she she realises how much of an idiot he’s for being so careless in his sleep –he’s gonna pay for the multiples attempts he has made today to drown her in the sea, forgetting she’s an excellent athlete who’s not gonna go down so easily and which has ended with them both panting on the shore after half an hour of chasing each other around.

Kagura carefully tiptoes inside the room in order not to wake him up, and it’s only then that she notices that he’s lying on his stomach and not wearing any shirt. It’s quite dark, so she has not been able to discern much before, but now that she’s closer she can perfectly describe the way his back moves in compass with his calm breathing, his muscles slowly going up and down –damn training, this boy is fit–, the slope of his spine starting right below his neck. It passes between his shoulder blades and goes south until it gets lost in the sheets pooling around his waist, meandering, and the–

She completely forgets about the cold as she gulps and brazenly stares only to shake her head as soon as she realises what she’s doing, willing her mind not to start imagining things she shouldn’t. It’s then than she remembers why she has decided to come here in the first place and her head clears. Thankful that he doesn’t have a roommate –he made sure to talk with Soyo about the matter– she rakes her brain trying to guess where he could have a pen. Rummaging through his things isn’t the best idea, as she knows Sougo’s a light sleeper and the tiniest of the sounds always wakes him up. She wonders why he isn’t yelling at her yet; maybe he’s _too_ tired after all the exercise he has done today, which includes his morning jog –really, who wakes at the ungodly hour of 5am during summer holidays for that– a volleyball tournament some guys were holding at the beach and all the swimming trying to escape from her.

Her mood lightens when she discovers a black marker sticking out of a little pocket in his bag placed on a desk and she wastes no time snatching it, as her eyes catch sight of a grey sweatshirt tossed on a chair in the process. Double bingo. This saves her the hassle of having to go to the living room on the other side of the house, two floors below, to snatch Shinpachis’s.

Placing the marker on the table again to put on the clothing item, Kagura’s relieved when she finds out this is the one which insides are covered with fleece. What she isn’t aware of is the guy discreetly observing her the whole time.

Once she’s done she resumes her mischief, approaching Sougo’s bed with stealth. He has his arms under the pillows –those are some shoulders– and his breath is still even. Good. As slowly and carefully as she’s able to, the young woman rests a knee on the mattress and, making sure not to touch him, she passes the other one above his body, resting it on the other side of the bed to straddle him. She hovers above him, though, and she waits some seconds to make sure he’s still asleep. If he hasn’t awakened yet he surely won’t. This is not the Okita Sougo she’s used to, seriously, this boy is losing faculties. Laughing mentally as she removes the cap of the marker, she fails to notice a blood red eye looking at her from below.

“China, you have 5 seconds to get off of me.”

Damn, of course he’s awake. Wishful thinking on her part.

“Ugh, did you have to wake up now?” she mumbles.

“I woke up the moment you came through the door and was waiting to see what you were up to. What do you think you’re doing?” His voice is groggy. Kagura sighs in resignation –but never forgetting she still has the upper hand– and letting gravity act, she lets her butt fall to sit on his back and he grunts. “China, really, I knew you’re beyond salvation but this is crossing the line. Creeping into my room in the middle of the night to do fishy things to me is something I would rather not experience. Stealing my clothes, even.”

“I was cold, okay? Besides, this way, and knowing how fucking weak you’re to cold, you’re gonna suffer tomorrow morning while jogging, cause I’ll still be wearing this.”

“As if I’d let you get out of this room wearing it.” She wiggles her hand holding the ready marker and Sougo seems to understand the message.

“This is all part of my revenge for this morning.” The girl scrunches up her nose, a typical gesture that means she has remembered something. “And I’m not a creep.”

“Yes, you are. Now off.” Sougo observes her warily as she stares back at him defiantly and when he tries to propel himself up she holds him down with her weight and a hand.

“Are you aware how weird and hard to explain this would be if someone were to walk on us, right?” He’s trying to hold his laughter back but the mockery in his tone isn't’ missed and Kagura rolls her eyes. He tries to get up again taking advantage of her momentary distraction and even though he lifts them both and the girl _almost_ loses control of the situation and her balance, it doesn’t take long before he falls face first to the bed and she uses her legs to keep him in place. “You mountain gorilla woman…”

Kagura realises with apprehension that the sheets at his waist have dropped lower and she grimaces; now she can see the dimples in his back and if she wasn’t sitting on his ass –wait, she was seated on his lower back the last time she checked– said sheets would have completely fallen off.

“Please tell me you’re wearing something.”

“Would you really want me to?”

“You jackass. You are always trying to make it look like I actually want something with you. Please, Sadist, do yourself a favour and stop being so obvious. If you want it that badly just–” He never gets to hear what follows because they hear a door opening and footsteps approaching and the next thing he knows is that Kagura has flushed her torso to his, her stomach flat against his back and her hands gripping the sheets as she tries to make herself as small as possible.

“What the hell–”

“Shut up” she whispers, and the sound comes muffled due to her lips being pressed against his back, like the rest of her face. Her breath and her eyelashes tickle him and send shivers running up his spine though he complies and waits. Someone stops at the door and Kagura’s hands come as close to his sides as possible; she’s never been more grateful for her petite frame and she just begs that whoever it is there just leaves. Her prayers seem to be heard because the person closes the door slowly and silence takes over again.

“China…”

  
“Are they gone?” She keeps her lips pressed to him and he can’t help the goosebumps this time as her mouth touches his skin.

“Damn gone. Now off!” His tone is serious for the first time and she rolls over until she lands on her side next to him. “What was that about?”

“It’s because you kept saying weird stuff! If you hadn’t been talking about that I wouldn’t have reacted like I was actually doing something inappropriate and–” The door opens out of the blue again and Kagura chokes on her rant. The first thing that comes to her mind is to haul Sougo over her body and the boy groans when he’s shoved against her. She curses inwardly and hopes she’s hidden under him. At least he's wearing pajama bottoms.

“Okita–san? Are you alright?” Shinpachi. Fun–fucking–tastic. The most susceptible and impressionable person ever. Only God knows what he would think if he were to find them like this. “I heard some weird noises while going to the bathroom and came to check on you. Are you alright?”

Sougo, who has somehow landed on his back and is taking the chance to sink all of his weight on a very mad Kagura, sits up while trying to put on a serious and nonchalant facade.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just some mosquito I’ve just just _crushed_.”

“Oh, I see. I’ll leave, then. Sorry for the disturbance. Good night.” With that he closes the door behind him for once and all and Okita bursts into laughter. He falls off of her onto his stomach, burying his face in his arms as Kagura glares at him from her spot on the bed.

“Oh, god, China. You’re so funny! Like a child not wanting to get caught red handed even though you’re actually doing nothing! You’re so stupid.” She punches his shoulder but he keeps laughing.

“You idiot, shut up! He’s gonna hear us! And it completely was you fault!” the girl hisses.

“How was it my fault? You’re the one doing all the moves and oh, god. Who reacts like that? You were a koala then you wanted to end up smashed like the cockroach you are!”

“Shut up already! Shinpachi might come again and I swear to god I’ll punch you on the face!”

“You’re the one yelling like a mad woman, China.” He’s calming down and he manages to rest his head on his hands to look at her. His arms are bent and that means more tensed muscles to look at. But for once she doesn’t ogle. He has tears in his eyes and a big goofy smile and Kagura swears this is one of the very few times she has seen him like this. She could actually count them with her right hand fingers.

“So, are you finally done with your sad excuse for a revenge? Have you pushed me around the bed enough?”

“Please. You wished I had.”

“My, my, China. You’re really hurting me. And by the way, you’ve stained all the bedsheets with that marker.” Kagura looks to her side and yes, there’s black everywhere thanks to the pen in her hand. In a whim, she reaches for him and traces a long, thick line across his face. Sougo’s eyes widen and he stays still for a moment –processing– before he jumps for the pen. They struggle and roll around and he ends up with the pen though Kagura is again straddling him.

“Now you’ve done it, China.” Sougo is threatening her with the damn marker so she catches his wrist to stop his hand from moving; her other arms is busy keeping him pinned to the bed. And even though she’s strong and she’s supposed to be fine with their current stance, she has learned it’s never enough when a certain man is involved.

“Wait, wait, wait! You remember what am I wearing, right? It’s you fave hoodie! The cozy one! You don’t want to ruin it, am I wrong?”

“Uh? What? That’s not fair, China. Give it back to me.”

“Let go of the pen and we’ll talk.”

"You know that's never gonna happen. I'm gonna–" He's cut halfway through his sentence when mischievous fingers come to touch his hip bone, right where the hem of his pajama bottoms is. Kagura grins sadistically when he lifts half-lidded eyes to meet hers and before he has time to react she has swatted his hand in his distraction, so they both hear the pen colliding with the floor.

"Then prepare to die. Any last words?" She even has the gall to tease him.

"You're completely nuts and going down with me!" Sougo propels himself up with much more force than the other times and Kagura ends on the floor, though she's quick to scramble to her feet as she hurriedly makes a beeline for the door, cursing and laughing with a menacing Sougo on her tail. She tries to get out of the room, but the handle is conveniently stuck and she finds herself trapped between the wooden surface and the personification of the devil right behind her. A devil who happens to have grabbed the pen on his way here.

"Wait, wait! I can't open the door!" Sougo pays her no heed and tries to scribble on her face but Kagura hisses louder. "The door won't' open, you idiot!"

"I'm not gonna have mercy if that's what you're trying to achieve." He manages to catch her face in his grasp, turning it so her cheek is completely open for him to taint. Her arms shoot up in an attempt to stop him. He smirks.

“Sadist, wait. No, no, no! Stop! Aaaarghhh!” Kagura tries to keep her voice as low as her squeaks allow her. She doesn't really want to get caught, but the lad has finally been able to brush the tip on her skin, leaving a few, feathery–like to the touch strokes.

“China, seriously, keep your voice low. ”

“Why on earth would I do that? Only God knows what you’re going to draw and you’re also harass–”

“Shh… The sooner you let me end the sooner you get to go back to your room. I’ll even let you keep the hoodie, okay? Just stay still for a minute.” For some reason Kagura stops writhing against her will and lets him do just as he pleases. He has told her he’ll let her go to bed soon and she’s finally aware of how tired she is. She doesn’t care anymore what he’s going to paint if that means she can leave. He hovers over her as he _writes_ something, she notices.

“Now, there you go. The final proof you’re my personal pet.” He steps back to regard his masterpiece as Kagura eyes him warily.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. I’m going to my room now. If you’ve written something sadistic I’m taking care of you later. Bye for now, lunatic sadist.”

“Don’t forget I’m getting that hoodie back first thing in the morning!” Kagura exits the room scratching her cheek, hoping the ink is not completely dry yet and she can blur whatever it is that he has scribbled.

What she doesn’t know is that right before he wakes her up some hours later with a water gun asking for his sweatshirt, he makes sure to take a couple of pictures of her hugging her pillow for dear life, drooling and with a perfectly written “ _mine_ ” all over her cheek.


	15. French kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I promise I'm not dead but I've had zero inspiration to end Pieces. I really want to give y'all a really good last chapter and I need time (my finals start next week lol pray for me) and motivation to do so, so I'm asking you to be patient! In the meantime, I've decided to update this because it's easier to write, since they're just drabbles, and see if I'm somehow able to get into the mood to finish Pieces.
> 
> I've been reading A LOT this last year so I hope I've managed to improve at least a tiny bit, event though I may be a bit rusty since I haven't written anything at all while I was away that wasn't school related T^T. I also apologise in advance for any possible mistakes. With all this said, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_French kiss_

Kagura would be lying is she said she hadn't been expecting this. She wasn't sure when it would be, or how, but it was bound to happen sooner or later and she couldn't be more grateful it was finally over. Or just starting, depending on how one looked at it. But she wasn't one to mull over things too much, not when Okita Sougo was kissing the daylights out of her in some random club downtown.

 

It had started as simply as a Friday night could start when you were a university student who had just finished finals, with Soyo barging in her room dragging a completely unfazed Nobume and shouting something about that one brand new place where _absolutely everyone_ was going to be that night to have fun, socialise and (who were they kidding, honestly) get completely wasted. And because Kagura had had nothing better to do and it wasn't like she didn't enjoy the nightlife Tokyo had to offer, she had found herself being hauled out of her place by her overexcited best friend.

 

Now, Kagura wasn't stupid by any means and she was more than aware that the real reason why Soyo was so adamant on sticking to the plan for the night was because of her brother. It wasn’t like they were subtle, what with all the glances the girl threw right and left to Kamui in the hallways or the way she looked sometimes when Kagura visited her penthouse (rich kids privileges) without prior notice. Read– thoroughly fucked. So yes, Kagura had long accepted the fact that her best friend was probably end up exchanging saliva with his delinquent of an older brother tonight, at the very least.

 

They hailed a taxi right as they exited her building and they’re soon enough in line inside some dim, narrow hall waiting to be lead to the main room of the club. Kagura looked at herself in the mirrors placed in the walls– tight, black jeans, a white tank top and a pair of sandals. Soyo had taken it upon herself to cake her face with makeup but Kagura had somehow managed to convince her to keep it simple, just some eyeliner and lipstick. She had to say she looked good and for the first time since she had left home she smiled. As they were finally let inside and she took a glance at the place –two floors, high ceiling and deafening music– she decided she was going to have fun tonight and maybe, if she was lucky and felt like it, she would also be taking someone home tonight with her.

 

About an hour, two drinks and some shots later, Kagura found herself in the middle of the dance floor swaying to whatever music the dj had decided to play. Soyo had “mysteriously” disappeared after receiving a text, with the excuse that she was going to look for some friends that had decided to come, too, while Nobume had reluctantly accepted to dance with the redhead and now was– Well, she didn’t know where Nobume was nor what she was doing, but she was more than capable of taking care of herself. All this led to Kagura alone in the middle of the partygoers, losing herself to the beat of the music and paying no attention to her surroundings, except to those guys that got a little too close for comfort and left with aching feet or shins, so when a pair of hands landed on her waist and spun her around, she was more than ready to kick yet another pain in the ass. And oh, how right she was, because there was indeed a pain in the ass right in front of her, just not the kind she could injure without repercussions. Because a normal guy caught her drift after being punched or whatever, but Okita Sougo was no normal guy and wouldn’t hesitate to get back to her one way or another. He was already smirking down at her with that stupid glint in his eyes, and Kagura narrowed her eyes to let him know he was anything but welcome within 15 meters of her as she gripped his wrists to try to pull him away. Of course, he decided to ignore her and only tightened his grip, now dancing to the rhythm of the music, too, and someone save her because she was not ready to dance with him, really.

 

“My, my China, what a fancy meeting.” His tone was slightly slurred but it dripped sarcasm and Kagura reeled.

 

“Let me go, you ass” she answered right back, but she was starting to see where this was going.

 

“What, are you afraid you won’t be able to keep up?” And that had been it. Because the day Kagura refused one of his stupid challenges would be the day Kagura would probably– that big was her pride.

 

So one thing led to another, the hands on her waist moving to her hips and pulling her towards him as her own reached to tangle in his hair and yank, hard, and one moment they were dancing but the next they were kissing. The tension had always been there, the heated stares had always been there, the _want_ had always been there and, this time, the closeness and the wrong –or right– atmosphere were there, too. So yes, she had known they would end up like this sooner or later.

 

The people around them didn’t help their cause either, not with the way they had kept pushing them closer, closer, _closer_ and Kagura had found her breath mingling with Okita’s and their lips were suddenly almost touching and well, it hadn’t taken much more after that.

 

What had started as simple, quick pecks and soft presses of lips, soon turned into heavy breathing and lots of tongue and teeth and Kagura didn’t know how but she found herself being guided towards one of the sides of the dance floor where the guy proceeded to cage her between his arms against a wall. And from here onwards she couldn’t be held responsible for her actions because she was kinda drunk and Okita Sougo –heartthrob and prodigy of their university, an absolute asshole but absolutely hot as hell, too, and of course her sworn nemesis– had her pressed against his very muscled chest and she couldn’t help herself when she run her hands down his torso, fisting in his shirt and pulling him flushed towards her body.

 

That telling warm sensation that always started in the pit of her stomach was starting to spread through her body and she was positive she was starting to grind down on Okita’s thigh, conveniently placed between her legs, as he rolled his hips in retaliation. And she may be anything but sober but she was now sure she had no shame nor pride left. To hell with all that, though. This felt _good_.

 

Kagura was about to suggest going somewhere more private when he was suddenly yanked out of her arms. She had not exactly kind words in the tip of her tongue when she spotted Nobume reaching out for her arm and pulling her towards… the exit, maybe? She wasn’t too sure with the way her surroundings kept spinning and she was only able to look back to see a dazed Okita staring straight back at her. Just then, Nobume yanked her forward and he disappeared in the middle of the crowd. When Kagura turned her head back with a confused look, Nobume just clicked her tongue and shook her head a little

 

“Believe me, you’ll thank me tomorrow. I’m taking you home” she said, making her way towards the taxis waiting outside the club when they exited the place.

 

“Okay” was the only thing Kagura was able to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I also wanted to thank you guys for all the love and the patience so thank you so much! Your comments make my day so yay! <3<3 love you lots :*

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any mistakes :)


End file.
